


Skeleton Sonata

by DarkFoxKirin



Series: The Wereskeleton Series [2]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Antiheroes, Crack, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Neutrals, Suicide Attempt Trigger Warning, Superheros, Supervillains, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wereskeleton, Werewolf, edgy monster babies, loooots of crack, past underage rape trigger warning, suppressed super powers, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFoxKirin/pseuds/DarkFoxKirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've done it! You've freed all of the monsters from the underground! But, what happens after all of that relief and awe melts away? What will your bloodthirsty monsters do once they've gotten accustomed to being on the surface? How will the humans react? </p><p>Well, you're sure that whatever comes along, you and your monstrous boyfriends will be able to handle it. Or will you crumble and fall when an unexpected visitor from your semi-dark past comes to cause problems? </p><p>(Sequel to Enchanted Bones. If you haven't read it, then please go back and do so. Things'll make much more sense then.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monsters Are The Best Thing Since Sliced Bread!

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are my faithful readers, new and old! Now that you've enjoyed some Enchantment with a couple of Bones, lets sit back and listen to that snappy Skeleton's Sonata!
> 
> (P.S. Spoiler Alert for The Croods!)

After the barrier was destroyed, everyone sort of just... scattered.

And not because of the humans. The humans actually loved monsters to bits. 

Apparently, the whole 'locking you all up under a mountain' spiel was a big mistake. Some dumbass wizards were messing around with telepathic triggers and they accidentally made a lot of humanity 'hate' monsters. That's what created the war. And then, the panicking wizards tried to rectify their _huge_ fuck up but sealing the monsters under Mount Ebott for their safety and for humanity's. Over time, the wizards grew old and died, thus letting the remaining magic fade from the minds of the humans, mutants, etc. 

King Asgore wasn't quite over it since they did kill his son and adopted daughter, Frisk, when they were still under the wizard's influence. So, he opted to be what the humans would call a supervillain. 

Oh yes, you had forgotten to tell everyone that in your world, the prolonged exposure from the wizard's magic affected about half of humanity. That's how the mutants were created. People grew wings or turned orange and could dig with their new claws for hands or could even talk to animals. People everywhere were affected but only some of it stuck. Some people were jealous of others and had dramatic and dangerous disputes. Not to mention that the governments tried (and failed) to capture them all for experimentation. That made most of the mutants and super humans mad, but others sympathized with the vanilla's (the mutant and super human nickname for normal humans) and protected them from their enraged kin. But there was that small percentage that would rather just stay out of it or just didn't care at all and did what they wanted. Each group named themselves a different category; superheros, supervillains, neutrals, antiheroes, and vigilantes. 

Some monsters chose to be categorized as neutrals, or antiheroes, but never superheros or vigilantes. Most chose to be supervillains like their king. 

But the humans didn't care. They still loved the monsters that sometimes stole from, killed, and kidnapped their people. Now, because of this, some of the supervillains and antiheroes were jealous. Most of the monsters were supervillains or antiheroes and they were usually treated like the second coming. Some people hated or disliked monsters, but that was a very small percentage. The superheros didn't like them purely because they kept on making their jobs harder and the fact that they usually performed villainous acts. Not much could be don't about this though because the monsters were somewhat stronger than the mutants and super humans. 

You used to be a part of the neutrals. You had no super powers even though both of your parents did. All you wanted to do was to finish up college and care for your two pets. At a distance some would think that they were dogs with their fur dyed, but you knew better. They were actually dog-lizard/crocodile hybrids. A supervillain made a slew of them but an antihero was paid to eliminate them all. Luckily for them, two got away and gave you puppy dog eyes. You caved rather quickly after the shock and nerd out that you had over their appearance and 'talents'. You took them home, healed up whatever wounds that they had and taught them the usual things that well taught dogs should know. You had them for around two years before you fell into the underground. Hopefully your vigilante neighbor, Jacob Smith, A.K.A. Legion, noticed your absence and took care of them in your stead.

They were rather large and stood up about three inches above your waist. You had named them Rorschach (pronounced Roar-shack) and Starscream, and nicknamed them Rory and Star. They were both male and showed it by pissing all around the apartment complex to mark their territory. Unfortunately, their piss was highly acidic and could melt metal and stone. But fortunately, they did this outside and didn't try to do it inside once you expressed your displeasure when you saw the large holes in the walls and flooring. (You were on the third floor.) They were surprisingly loyal to you and mellow most of the time. You say most of the time because a supervillain had tried to kidnap you to keep you as a hostage, but Rory and Star had bound to your rescue and killed the villain... and ate him. You had tried to stop them, but it was already too late. (You really didn't mind too much, but you didn't let them lick you for a whole month afterward.) They had the general make up of a dog, but they had scales on most of their body except for their faces. They have a lizard's tail and tongue as well. Both are very strong, long, and are able to wrap around and pick up many things. Thick fur covers their face and most of the scales such as their necks and their chests, like a mane. Their backs have a line of fur going down their back that ends at their tail in a lion-like tuft. The backs of their legs also had tufts of fur on them. Their eyes were slitted like a crocodile's, and they also had the jaw strength of a crocodile. Rorschach has scarlet fur, violet eyes and tongue, and sapphire scales with black teeth and claws, which are razer sharp. Starscream has emerald fur, sunset orange eyes and tongue, and canary yellow scales with silver teeth and claws. They were faster, stronger, and much more hardy than normal dogs and lizards/crocodiles.

Back to what happened after you all had escaped the mountain, everyone who were close to each other stayed close. Like you and your boyfriends (Papyrus, Sans, and Grillby), Mettaton, Toby, Napstablook, Asgore, Asriel, Gaster, Alcoholpants (AP), Toriel, Guards #1 and #2, your spider army, Mad Dummy, Dogamy, Dogeressa, Doggo, Major Dog, Lesser Dog, and some others that you haven't met yet. 

You and your boyfriends were asked to join Asgore's newly purchased dark and Gothic mansion along with Mettaton, Napstablook, and Gaster. Asriel was a given and you brought along Toby and your two dogodiles after you stopped by your apartment to pick up your stuff and to check up on them. Jacob was so relieved to find out that you were still alive and well. He had tried to ask about the monsters, but your boyfriends just growled at him and dragged you away. Asriel had demanded that Toriel to be allowed to live with them as well and even though Asgore thought that she was the scum of the earth, he agreed and had her roomed in the room on the first floor the farthest from his, Mettaton's, and Asriel's which were situated on the top (fifth) floor. You and your boyfriends had the entire fourth floor to yourselves and everyone else were roomed on the third, or second floors. The first floor was meant for visitors and held the immense throne room (specially made for Asgore and Asriel) and the ballroom. The kitchens and dining rooms were on the second floor and the activity rooms were on the third floor.

You checked to see if you still had your job at the Ebott Zoo of Unusual Creatures and you did! Your manager was a very understanding man and hired you as soon as he could. Papyrus, Sans, and Grillby were offered jobs there as well, but they chose to be supervillains like Asgore. They had tried to persuade you to become a supervillain as well, but you adamantly declined. The most that they could do was get you to agree to become an antihero. Also, they didn't really need to work at all, they were all filthy stinking rich for crying out loud! But Grillby had wanted to reopen is five star restaurant and had the construction done for it right away. It was almost finished. Once it is finished, Papyrus had declared that he and Sans should be co-owners as well. Grillby had refused, but then you had... *Ahem* _'persuaded'_ him to allow them to own the business with them as long as Papyrus cooked and Sans was the host. (Since Sans was often too clumsy and anxious to avoid dropping or burning something...) They had also told you that you didn't have to have a job and that they would give you anything under the moon. And although you were flattered, you loved animals, especially cool ones, so you kept your job as a zoo keeper. (But you did accept their luxurious gifts now and again... What? Flattery gets you every time!)

Mettaton wasn't sure, but you had encouraged him to become a star and he was rising fast. People absolutely loved him! He usually played in action, horror, and thriller movies, but he also sang hard metal and techno music at concerts sometimes. Napstablook didn't want to help, but Mettaton begged so he caved. He often created music fit to put Skrillex to shame. He was also really good at SFX and special effects which featured in Mettaton's movies. You had also helped Mettaton sell merchandise for vanillas, mutants, and super humans. Like horn polish, feather cleaner, and mutant/super human starter packs to figure out what powers did they have. (That was _very_ popular.) Asgore often attended his concerts and movie premiers, basically being his biggest fan of all. He had also officially started to court him. 

Asgore had created his own private garden (more like jungle/personal park...) on the acres and acres of land behind the mansion. He made sure to bring over all of his silver flowers (along with the other various plants, trees, and flowers from the underground) and to plant them in a special spot so that they wouldn't be bothered. There was also a pool for anyone who wanted to cool down during the summer months. (Which marveled the monsters. Who knew that there were such things like seasons and that they changed every few months? Of course Asgore, Toriel, Gaster, Papyrus, Sans, and Grillby knew this, but all of the others did not.) 

Gaster had needed some help to re-familiarize himself with life in general, but he got the hang of it after a week or two. After a bit of a scare with Mettaton, he had volunteered to be his mechanic since Alphys was dead. He also joined a science firm to achieve unlimited clean energy, among other things.

Toriel (after taking a few baking classes when asked -demanded- by you) opened up a bakery a few blocks away from the mansion and once again it was a booming business. Asriel attended school at a mutant and super human academy which covered normal classes from elementary to high school levels and extra classes that taught the students how to use and control their powers and which super group that you wanted to be in. He spent four days (after school) with his father and three days with his mother every week. Also, whenever she got the chance, Toriel would attempt to get Asgore to fall in love with her again. (Semi-passive aggressively of course...) It never worked. You constantly try to stop her, but she's stubborn.

AP was promised (you bullied Grillby, Sans, and Papyrus into letting him stay. Using unfair methods of course...) the same bartender spot in Grillby's restaurant. Guards #1 and #2 moved into the mansion after a month or two. They guarded the grounds from unwanted journalists, paparazzi, vanilla civilians, mutants, and super humans along with Rorschach, Starscream, Major Dog and Minor Dog. (Asgore was impressed with the supervillain story.) All of the other dog monsters got their own homes close to the mansion. Doggo became a crooked detective, and Dogamy and Dogeressa joined the local circus. (They often do horrible things to their volunteers. Like one time, they actually sawed someone in half and she was still alive! Delirious because of the pain, sure, but still alive!) You suggested that your spiders try and open up a tailor's shop. Turns out that spider monster silk is super strong, soft, and has great breatheibility and flexibility. 

All of this happened in the three months that you all spent on the surface after the barrier was broken. Which brings us to the present. You were currently trying to check things off of a list while a liger (lion tiger hybrid) was gnawing on your leg. Yeah, it hurt like a bitch, but he was one of your favorites and, frankly, one of the vanilla civilians (stupidly might you add) thought that he could pull the liger's tail without negative ramifications. So, you being you, you get in the way and the liger, Goliath, latched onto your leg instead of the civilian's throat. It wasn't even that bad. Sure you were bleeding, but after a few minutes, Goliath had stopped breaking your shin bone after the third time that it had healed and had settled for just chewing on the muscle. You were immensely glad that he didn't try to eat you. You weren't sure if you would be able to re-grow a limb or a part of yourself. You were pretty sure you could, but you would rather not find out. All of the commotion had gathered a crowd. 

You look up from your spot on a basking rock in the enclosure at the horrified crowd and waved your hand in a dismissive gesture. "Oh, I'm fine. But can someone get this dumbass out of here?" You stab a finger at the shivering civilian who had fallen into the enclosure after being startled by how fast the liger could move. After a few moments of shocked silence, a few people went yelling for someone to come and help you and the idiot. 

After about five minutes, four security guards came in and took the civilian away. Then they distracted Goliath enough for you to gently pry his jaws from around your leg and get out as well. 

You sigh in contentment as you shake your leg as it got finished healing. Not a scratch, as usual. Your bony tail curled in satisfaction and wagged lightly. It drooped when you felt a wave of nausea wash over you. Ugh! This had been happening ever since the barrier broke! You would get nauseous out of nowhere, causing you to vomit. At first, Papyrus and Sans had thought that you were dieing and panicked. Grillby knew that there was something wrong and was worried too, but knew that it was unlikely that you were dieing. After you had calmed the skeleton brothers down, you explained that it was probably just a stomach bug and that you would be fine in no time. 

That was two months ago.

You look around frantically and catching sight of a trash can close by, you dash toward it and throw up the lunch that Papyrus had made for you. (He and Grillby took turns.) Pity. It was really delicious too. 

Your boss, the zoo manager, walks up to you with a worried look on his face. "Y/n, this is the third time this week, not to mention that you just got used as a chew toy by Goliath. Now, I love having you here, you're one of my favorite employees, but I for one don't want your monster boyfriends to flay me alive for keeping you here when you clearly don't feel well. Go home, rest up. Now." He gives you a stern eye before going back the way he came. 

You sigh and go over to the computer that lets the employees sign in and sign out. After you are officially off of work, you head back out and over to the parking lot where one of your first presents from your boyfriends was sitting, gleaming in the sun. It was a brand new Impala which was black with a dark red interior of soft leather. You had drooled when you saw the car and made sure to 'thank' them properly. 

You unlock your door and slide in. You make sure that you move your tail out of the way and practically purr when you sink down into the super comfy seat. Feeling better, you put your key into the ignition and start the engine. You then pull out and drive back to the king's mansion, A.K.A. you and your boyfriend's home. 

When you arrive and you park your Impala next to Papyrus's monster truck and Sans's sleek Harley Davidson motorcycle. Grillby's Lamborghini was missing so that must have meant that he was still at the partially finished restaurant overlooking it's construction. You get out and head over to the elevator. It was much easier than walking up four flights of stairs just to get to your living quarters. 

Once you arrive to your shared floor, you head over to the kitchen to get something to eat. (The kitchen staff made everyone food, but Papyrus and Grillby had been adamant that they _needed_ a kitchen on their floor, so it was made.) After getting out some of last night's leftovers and heating it up, you sit down at your dining table to eat. You didn't hear Sans or Papyrus, so they must have been in the garden out back training the guards and Major Dog and Minor dog. You hear a large crash and a yelp. Yep. You were right. 

You finish your meal and head over to you and your boyfriend's master bedroom. You felt like having a long soak in the Jacuzzi. You walk through the bedroom and into the large bathroom and undress. Walking to the bathtub, you jerk to a stop infront of the floor length mirror. You glare at your stomach. You just didn't get it. With all of the exercise that you were getting, you are getting a bit of a gut. You were hiding it with semi baggy sweaters, but you couldn't avoid it when you had to undress. You were starting to get insecure with your body even though your boyfriends still claimed that you the most beautiful thing that they had ever seen. You let out an unhappy huff and continue on to the tub. Maybe a few hours of soaking, you'd feel better.

 

///

 

You're gently shaken awake by a worried looking Sans. "babe? you okay? you really shouldn't fall asleep in the tub, you could drown!" He wrings his bony hands together and starts to sweat even more.

You giggle sleepily and press a light peck to the short skeleton's teeth. "It's fine, I'm fine. See?" You lean forward to point at the cushy seat that you were previously sitting on. "This seat allows me to relax without the danger or going anywhere I don't want to, k?" Before he can say anything you continue. "Great! Now be a gentleman and help me up. Let's go get the others so that we can eat dinner. It is dinner time, right?" 

Sans huffs and checks the Rolex on his wrist. "it's now 9:37, so yeah. it's dinner time." 

You nod and get out to dry off and redress. Sans helps you, but you have to smack wandering hands every now and then. You giggle and twirl away from the younger skeleton brother. "I'm hungry Sans! We can do the hanky panky later, alright?"

Again, Sans huffs, but this time it's playful and pretends to think about it. "okay, okay, alright. let's go get some grub."

Once you are fully clothed once more in some clean clothes, you both head out to the kitchen to the sight of Papyrus and Grillby bickering as always as they set the table. Papyrus sets down a pot of something that smelled simply _divine_ with more force than necessary. "DON'T TELL ME HOW TO TRAIN MY GUARDS ALRIGHT!? MY METHOD HAS WORKED, WILL WORK, AND _IS_ WORKING!" 

Grillby snorts rudely and puts the plates down with more finesse. "All I'm saying is that maybe if you actually _tell_ them what to do instead of attacking them with the instructions to 'NOT DIE' then _maybe_ just _maybe_ Asgore's prized glow tree wouldn't be in 49 pieces right now, hm?" 

Papyrus growls low in his throat and whips around, nearly poking Grillby's 'eye' out with a pointed gloved finger. (You bet that he had enough of momentum to go right through his glasses.) "NOW LISTEN HERE YOU FUCKING FOREST HAZARD-!!!"

You quickly intervene with raised and waving hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on here!?" 

Grillby and Papyrus both turn around quickly with fake smiles on their faces. "SUGARPLUM!" "Dearest!"

Sans chuckles and backs away. Oooh, now they're gonna get it! 

You frown disapprovingly at the flaming man and the taller skeleton, placing your hands on your hips. "You two are at it _again_? I thought that you two were going to try and get through the day without fighting?" You ignore their stuttered apologies and take a seat at the table. "Well, that's a damn shame then isn't it? I mean, you two _do_ know the consequence for fighting before the sun went down correct?" It brings you great pleasure when you see twin panicked expressions on their faces. "That's right. No skelebooty or normal booty for a whole _week_. I'll just have my midnight fun with Sansy Wansy here!" You reach out and Sans dutifully toddles over and thrusts his face into your waiting hands so that you can wiggle his skull back and forth. You snicker at his smug face and shit eating grin. 

Papyrus tries to beg on his knees and Grillby tries to compromise, but you are holding firm. "Ah, ah, ah! If you try and argue, I'll extend it to _two_ weeks. Got it?" After a few moments of gazing at you in despair and longing, and glaring at each other with 'this is YOUR fault' clearly passing through the daggers that were surely passing between the duo's eyes, they sadly nod in defeat and sit at the table as well. You give a resolute nod as well and dig in. 

After the meal, you all go down to the common area on the third floor. There, Asgore was purring to Mettaton and fed him assorted chocolates from where they were seated on the huge black couch in the middle of the room. Your paternal instincts flared for a moment but you let it go. Mettaton was a grown man and he could date or 'court' whomever he chose. Even if he was leaving the nest before you had gotten him situated in there. 

You look over at the round table across the room where Gaster was pouring over some blueprints. Napstablook was throwing darts at the target off to the left of the couch and Asriel was coloring with Toriel at the other side of the round table. Toriel would look up at Asgore and Mettaton to lightly glare at them every so often. Rorschach and Starscream were piled ontop of each other infront of the fireplace with Toby beside them. Apparently, dogodiles can get crushes. No doubt Toby was there first and the two dogodiles joined him. When you entered the room, they both lurched up in excitement and bound over to you quickly. They attempt to lick at your face as you giggle at push their faces away and run your other hand through their thick manes and scratch at their scales. Their legs start to jiggle, causing their claws to tap the floor (and leaving gauges in the wooden flooring, whoops). Toby followed at a more sedate pace and patiently waits for his own pets and scratches. Once you get to him he gives you a few wags of his tail before looking at you expectantly. You chuckle and nudge him over to scratch his belly. Ah, there it is, his leg is jiggling now too.

Once you finish greeting your pets, your boyfriends wave you over to the large couch where everyone was now seated. (Toriel was banished to the very end of the couch with Gaster, Sans, Papyrus, Grillby, and Napstablook between her and Mettaton, Asgore, and Asriel.) Papyrus and Grillby pull you to sit between them and Sans tries to climb up onto your lap, but Toby beats him to it and snuggles into your stomach leaving Rory and Star to place their heads on your thighs. You smile apologetically at Sans who squints at the animals before grumpily sitting back down between Gaster and Papyrus. His father pats him on the shoulder in sympathy while Papyrus snickers at him. 

Grillby shakes his head and grabs the remote to bring up Netflix. "Alright, what are we watching tonight? Everyone gets to vote. Asgore, you first."

Asgore combs through his beard in contemplation. "I do believe that my dearest had wanted to watch The Iron Giant? Was that what it is called?" 

He strokes Mettaton's hair, causing him to shiver and nod quickly. "Y-yeah! Y/n told me that I might like it!" 

Grillby nods and turns to Asriel. "Alright that's two for The Iron Giant, you?"

Asriel ponders for a moment before brightening up. "Ooooh! Y/n had mentioned a movie called The Croods when we were still underground, so how about that one?"

You laugh at this. "Aw! You remembered! But be warned! There's a part that will make you hurt in the feels!" You huff and shake your head at everyone's confused looks. You've got to get them up on your slang...

Grillby then turns to Napstablook with raised bars of dark flame-brows. Napstablook doesn't even think about it. "ThE cAbIn In ThE wOoDs."

You cast an unsure eye at Asriel and everyone else for that matter. "Um... I'm not sure if watching a horror movie is the best of ideas..."

Naps crosses his tiny nub arms and sinks into the couch a bit. "I dOn'T cArE. tHaT's My VoTe. NeXt."

Grillby shrugs and speaks in a doting tone. "I'll pick whatever Y/n picks." He gives you a light kiss to your cheek. 

You humph and look away from him, crossing your arms like Naps had done. "Well, _I_ vote that we watch The Croods as well. I really like that movie."

Papyrus chimes in quickly in order not to be outdone. "I TOO CHOOSE THE CROODS!" Papyrus nuzzles your hair and caresses the part of your thigh that isn't covered by a dogodile head, but he quickly snatches his hand away when Rory snaps at his hand with a snarl when it gets too close. 

You bust out laughing and pat Rory on the head to calm him down. Even your pet can catch hint of all of this bullshite.

Sans is giggling as well, but stops when Papyrus wacks him over the head. Gaster and you both give Papyrus a disapproving stare, but he doesn't acknowledge them and stares straight ahead, pouting. (Although he'd never call it that...) 

Sans clears his throat and crosses his ankles. "well, i wont be a suck up so i choose brother bear."

Gaster nods his head. "Yes that is a good choice, but I would like to see Daddy's Little Girls."

As soon as Toriel starts to speak, Asgore quickly cuts her off. " _She's_ not allowed to vote."

Toriel glares at him and votes anyway. "WeLL, I ChOOsE BaMBi, BuT Its A MoOt poINt aNyWaY..." She pouts but brightens up a bit when you give Toriel a sympathetic look. 

Grillby nods and types The Croods into the search bar. "Alright The Croods it is, and tomorrow is The Iron Giant since that comes in second place."

He presses play and you all settle in for around two and a half hours of caveman fun. Naps and Papy like Grug's violent tendencies. Nearly everyone laughs at the popcorn rocket scene. Sans and Gaster actually have tears of mirth in their eyes. They also liked all of the scenes with Chunky the death cat. Although, they were hoping that someone would get eaten eventually. Grillby looks appalled at the barbaric way that the Croods ate. Mettaton finds the brother endearing. Asgore likes Guy's wisdom. Toriel likes how the grandmother is fierce and never gives up. Asriel likes the baby because he finds her funny. That's it. 

And you were right. Nearly everyone was crying when Grug sacrificed himself for his family. The only ones not crying were Asgore and Naps but you think you saw a lip tremble. Asgore nods his head and comments that it was a noble thing he did. Mettaton just shoves his face into Asgore's chest and sobs out how it's not fair that all of them couldn't have been saved. Asriel has his face in his paws and his shoulders shook. Grillby's face sizzled as he tried to stay stoic. Papyrus claimed that there was something in his eyes and Sans was shamelessly bawling and holding onto Gaster who is silently crying and hugging his youngest son close. Toriel cries silently as well with a few hiccups here and there, delicately dabbing at her tears with an old handkerchief. And even though you knew what was going to happen, you still cry at that part every time. (But you cried slightly harder at the end of The Time Traveler's Wife.) You all cheered when Grug has his first idea and gets himself across the chasm and to his family. 

When the end credits roll with Shine Your Way playing in the background, everyone congratulates you with the wonderful movie choice before everyone heads to bed. Once you and your boyfriends (along with your pets) arrive on your floor, you get shuffled to bed. You don't know why you're suddenly so tired. You push it aside when your boyfriends snuggle up to you under the covers. You make a mental note that you'll make sure to give Sans his 'special time' later.

Everything was absolutely perfect now and nothing can change that... right?

[TBC...]


	2. Meeting A Tiny Devil's Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I changed a few things and corrected some in the last chapter so go read that over again if you want! Enjoy!

You giggle from under all of the monster smooches that you were getting. Sans, Papyrus, and Grillby were told that there was a situation a few towns over involving some superheros trying to take in some monster antiheroes. The monsters in need had pleaded for their king's assistance and since they were the main ones that ran some of Asgore's new and growing businesses, he conceded and requested for your boyfriends to help out. They had refused but you were worried for the poor monsters that were getting harassed so you demanded that they HAD to go. 

Grillby snagged you around the waist and nuzzled you under your chin, his blueish purple flames tickling your face. "We'll only be gone for a day or two. It depends on how long these so called superheros take to die."

You huff and hug the fire elemental back. "Do you really have to kill them? They're only trying to do what they seem as the right thing." You pout up at him when he straightens. 

He chuckles at you as if you told a corny but still funny joke. "Oh Y/n, they'll never learn unless we teach them a lesson."

Papyrus barges in and grabs your hips possessively. "AND WHAT BETTER LESSON TO TEACH THAN TO KILL THE PERPETRATORS?" He starts to nibble your earlobe, being careful to avoid both of your piercings with earrings in them. 

Sans slips in between you and Papyrus to plant his skull in between your breasts. You let out a squeak, but you let him stay there. He looked like he was the sunset himself with how hard he was blushing. "y-yeah! and once they know not to mess with us, we wont have to deal with these kind of messes and be able to spend more time with our best gal!"

You let out a fake put upon sigh and back away to give each of them a large kiss. "Alright... At least make it quick?" They all laugh at you. "Thought not. Okay, y'all need to get a move on! Those monsters need you! Chop chop!" They roll their eyes but before Papyrus could place his hand (reluctantly) on Grillby's shoulder to teleport them to the chosen meet up point, you held up a hand to stop them. "BUT! Before you go, promise me that you wont leave Grillby there and teleport back on your own. I know that he can use his fire to fly, but I don't want to inconvenience him, because it'll take longer than just teleporting back. And it would burn his clothes and you both know how Grillby loves his clothes."

Papyrus and Sans innocently look around like you didn't just call them out on their plan. Grillby glares at them in outrage. "You were actually going to _leave me th-!_ " You don't get to hear the rest of his rant as Papyrus quickly grabs him and disappears. Sans winks at you before disappearing as well.

You sigh and push your hair from your forehead. It was a bit clammy from holding back your nausea. Now you don't have to. You dash over to your large bathroom and empty your sparsely filled stomach into the porcelain throne.

You sigh and rest your head on the toilet seat. This was getting fucking ridiculous. An idea of what might be the problem niggles you from the back of your mind, but you push it back. But maybe- NO! You were sure that it was just a stubborn stomach bug. 

Right?

You let go and lay down on the cold marble floor to stare up at the ceiling. 

Maybe... maybe you should go out and get one of those tests. Just to be sure. It _had_ been three months after all. 

If it wasn't what you feared then fine. Everything was cool. 

But if you were right...

What were you going to do?

 

///

 

Since you didn't want any of the monsters in your household to do some magicky mumbo jumbo and find out prematurely, you decided to take the test in the store's restroom.

You nearly jump out of your seat when a gruff woman's voice shouted through the door. "Hey lady! Other's have to take a shit too ya know!" 

You growl under your breath before answering. "Just a minute please! I'll be right out!" You grimaced when you heard the woman grumble curses at you while shuffling back.

You held back the urge to curse her out or better yet, tell on her to your boyfriends. Aaaand this is why you have that little voice in your head that stops those sudden impulses. Thanks Jim Carey. (Shoving that lady into oncoming traffic... would be COUNTER PRODUCTIVE!!!)

You're not sure _what_ to feel right now. On one hand, you've always wanted a baby. Some of them are cute and the quiet ones are perfect angels! But on the other hand, you don't have a lick of childcare experience! Sure you've adopted Mettaton, but he's a grown _monster robot that's actually a ghost_! Plus, you had no idea what your boyfriends thought about children! Well, you do, but they killed them out of... necessity. Yeah, let's call it that. 

Great, now all of this worrying is making you feel worse! 

You took deep breaths with your hands doing soothing up and down motions. It's fine, you'll be fine, they'll be fine, everything's going to be-

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

You look down at the strip after your phone's timer goes off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

______________________________________________________

You stumble out of the store in a daze. 

You were right. 

You were pregnant.

You still had mixed feelings about this.

Should you feel sad? Should you feel happy? Angry? Depressed? 

You sure as hell know one emotion that trumped all of the others: Shock.

But the slight glow of happiness was slowly growing brighter.

You were going to be a mom! You were preggers! With a little baby! AAaaahh!

You're freaked out and _freaked out_. You know?

But wait. If you were only three months along, how come you're so big? You looked like you were at least five months pregnant. (Your sweaters were _really_ baggy. So baggy, that you've been borrowing them from Sans. He may have been a couple of inches shorter than you, but he was much wider. (It made him even cuter! He's like a bony marshmallow!) You almost wondered why no one has been more suspicious lately. But, then again you remember what Gaster had told you after your little tryst with his sons and the elemental.

_**FLASHBACK** _

_Gaster gave you a sly look when you finally showed up on the cliff leading down the mountain. "Enjoy yourself?"_

_You blush and lightly smack his arm. "Oh stop it! I wanted to ask you a question anyway. If monsters don't use their... genitalia, magical or otherwise, for reproducing, then how do you all... reproduce?"_

_He chuckles at your floundering. "Why, it's simple, Y/n. If the chosen couple wants a child with all of their soul, then the more submissive of the two will carry a piece of both of their souls inside of them and help it develop into a monster child. Everyone can tell because of the warning magic that the couple produces to keep potential dangers away. They could do it quietly, but most monsters are proud to be extending their lineage. It's also hard to accomplish and very taxing on the bearer. There have been cases where the bearer has died and the sire dies because of the magical backlash of half of their soul falling before they could heal properly. It's quite tragic really."_

_You blink before nodding. "Ah. Well then I guess Toriel must be one tough cookie, huh?"_

_Gaster smiles at you sadly. "Indeed she is, Y/n. Indeed she is..."_

And that's why you didn't think that you were pregnant in the first place. You didn't think that surprise pregnancies were possible amongst monsters, let alone monster/human relationships. No, not even that! This was a monster/monster/monster/partial monster-suppressed super human relationship! How does this shit even work!?

Meh. You guess that you'll just have to talk to Gaster about it. 

You really don't want to though. At least, not immediately. 

You just wanted to bask in the thought that you were going to be a mother for a few-

You stumble when a small blur slams into your legs and topples backward, falling to the pavement. You almost fall as well, but your tail reacted quicker that your brain could and supported you so that you could regain your balance.

Once you gather your bearings, you hear a little groan below you. You gasp and look down. There on the pavement sat the cutest little girl that you have ever seen. She had soft looking choppy brown hair that came just above her small shoulders. She wore a somewhat ratty black sweater with two large red stripes going horizontally across the garment. She wore red skinny jeans with holes in the knees and surprisingly well kept green apple colored boots with yellow horizontal stripes on them as well as a slight heel. (About an inch.) She was shockingly pale but had bright rosy cheeks. Her eyes after she had opened them were wide and red with long eyelashes. Huh. That's a strange color for a human. Even for a mutant and a super human, they usually have gold, yellow, or extreme normal colors. (Like electric blue or poison apple green.) The only people with red eyes that you've seen were monsters and you were almost certain that she's not a monster. She looked like she was only three to four years old because of her size, but the intelligence that was gazing back at you screamed otherwise. A slow wide smile stretched across her rosy lips. Now why did that make you the slightest bit freaked out?

You quickly shake it off and reach down and help them up. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! You really should be more careful thou-" 

Once she was standing, her innocent smile vanished when she saw your bony tail swaying back and forth behind you. She hissed at you and jerked her arm back. "Monster! I've never seen a monster look so human before! Well, you're fresh out of luck. I was going to kill myself anyway, so I'm doing you a favor!"

You were too shocked to do anything else but watch as the tiny child that barely came up to the middle of your thighs _run straight into oncoming traffic and infront of a semi-truck with it's horn blaring._ It was going too fast to stop and the child just stood there!

You didn't think twice. 

You actually weren't thinking at all when you leaped for the silently crying child and pushed them out of harms way.

You got hit instead.

Everything went back.

[TBC...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Whoever gets that reference about Jim Carey gets a free prompt for the story! _Even though I would have considered any others as well..._ )


	3. Whoops! Now The Cat's Out Of The Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I felt really bad about leaving you all with that slightly angsty cliffhanger, so here's an early update!

You wrinkle your nose at the antiseptic smell of chemicals and despair. Such smells triggered certain flashbacks to a certain lab that you _really_ didn't want to remember. 

You open your eyes and look around the room. Puke green walls? Check. Too bright florescent lighting? Check. White gown with blue polka dots that had the ass cut out of the back for some odd reason? Check. Worried to death loved ones that are coincidentally asleep when you finally wake? Check. 

You were in the hospital.

After this revelation, your mind flashes back to your last moments of consciousness. Kid, truck, bam.

See? _This_ is what you get for having negative thoughts about other people. Stupid fucking karma, always kicking your ass up destiny street and down fate boulevard...

You sigh and glance at your boyfriends again. They looked like a down right mess. Papyrus was the one that was practically ontop of you with your good arm caught underneath his scarred skull and had his arms resting on your good side. Sans was holding the hand that Papyrus was laying on and was slumped onto the bed right up under Papyrus' bulk. Grillby was sitting in a chair next to the skeleton brother's and was asleep as well, but he had his hands lightly resting on the good part of your partially good leg. 

Aww. Your precious sinnamon buns. You would say that they were too good for this world, but that's a lie. They'd watch the world burn, and roast marshmallows and sausages on the flames of misery.

You try to stroke the skull closest to you with your other hand, but you quickly found out that it was in a cast. 

And... Now that you think about it... you kinda feel like utter _shit_.

Seriously, this ain't no normal shit either, it's the kind that all of the Kardashians shat out, fed to disease ridden rats, and shat out again to be accepted as toxic waste way too caustic to be considered safe for normal disposal and shipped out into space where it flies into the sun.

One more thing... _Why weren't you healing!?_

You would (reluctantly) admit that you had become too dependent on it, but come on! You didn't deserve this!

Then you gasp and try to lurch up. 

What about your baby!? 

All of the stress was building up and began to make your heart rate skyrocket, and thus, making the heart monitor that you were hooked up to start to beep hysterically. 

All of your moving and the beeping woke up your poor exhausted boyfriends from their slumber. Sans wheezed and squirmed when Papyrus woke up with a quiet snort and lurched upward, crushing Sans into the hard mattress. You had accidentally kicked Grillby in the face with your other cast covered leg when you had tried to sit up.

Groaning and rubbing his face, Grillby pats your good leg to try and calm you down. "Ssssh. It's going to be alright, Y/n... hopefully. We're here and nothing can harm you now."

Sans piped up after finally escaping Papyrus' heavy weight. "yep. we killed the truck driver and everything!"

This wasn't helping you at all...

Papyrus joined in as he began to stroke your arm tenderly. "AND THE TRUCK IS NOTHING BUT A PILE OF SCRAP METAL NOW! NYAH HA HA!"

During their boasting, you were feeling your still rounded stomach for any irregularities but when you found none, you heave a sigh of relief. "Whew! T-that's great and all- Wait no it's not! That truck driver didn't do anything wrong! It was all my fault! There was this small kid and they had jumped infront of the truck so I pushed them out of the way-"

You get bombarded with your boyfriend's screams. "YOU _WHAT!?_ "

You sit there and figit a bit before dropping your hands in a resolved manner. "That's right. I saved a little girl that didn't deserve their life to be cut so short when there were so many good things left in the world to see and do! Was it stupid? Yes. Should I have thought up a better way to get them out of harm's way? Also yes. But I had only acted on my gut instinct and what's done is done!" You hate to yell at them when they were right but something told you that you did the right thing. Especially since your baby was still okay. You think... But it was better to be sure. 

They're about to argue with you again, but you speak over them. "You can yell at me later, but for right now, can one of you get Gaster for me? I have to ask him a question."

They balk at that. Papyrus grips your arm lightly and leans in close. "Y/N, WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ASK OUR FATHER CAN SURELY BE ANSWERED BY ME. OR US." He begrudgingly added the last bit after seeing Sans' pout. 

Crap. What to do? Sure you want them to know but you want to know for sure that your baby was going to be okay. Also... they were probably going to be apoplectic with anger after hearing that you're life and their child's life was threatened because of the risky stunt that you had pulled. You know what, that sound pretty bad, maybe you'll wait for them to calm down a bit first... yeah that seems like a good idea. "Thanks but no thanks. You see, I have already talked about this to him and I wanted to expand on that subject a bit. It's a bit private so could you all please step out of the room when he gets here?" 

Ooooh... That made it worse. It's Sans that speaks up this time. "wait, what!? what can be so important that you can't talk to us about it!?"

You start to figit again. You accidentally ripped a hole in the bed sheets. Shit. "Erm... It's not that I _wont_ talk to you about it, it's just that I need clarification on this one small thing before I can let you all know. You know, so that I can give you the best information on it! Cause you all deserve it."

They puffed up in pride when they heard that but now Grillby speaks up. "Alright, but if you're going to tell us anyway then why wait? Just talk to him while we're here. Unnecessary repetitiveness is vile."

Grrr... "Yes, it is, but I... I uh... wwwant it to be a surprise!" You attempt to throw your hands up in fake excitement, but the IV stuck inside of you and all of the other little wires and not to mention casts that were attached to you and all, you aborted that action quickly. Ah... you didn't want to think about the word _abortion_ right now...

Your boyfriends still look a bit skeptical, so you strap on the big guns. (That sounded so wrong...) "Please? For me? I promise to tell you all soon." You smile at them sweetly and make your violet eyes glow and sparkle. You could have made it brighter, but something was messing around with your magic. Hmm... More questions for Gaster!

Eventually, they cave and sullenly march from the room to get Gaster for you. Not before giving you a kiss each though. 

You sigh and lean back into your starchy pillow to wait. 

Your waiting gets interrupted by a few quiet scuffles and the sound of cloth rustling. 

You're alarmed because all of this noise was coming from up under your hospital bed. You look over the edge to see that same little girl from before easily sliding from under the bed. "... _What the hel!-_... *ahem* heck are you going here girlie?"

The little girl raises a perfect but slightly thick eyebrow at you with a wide smirk. "I've heard worse than that _lady_. But that's not why I've followed you here." She's in your face before you can even blink. She narrows her eyes and leans closer. (...It's actually a bit funny because she's so small that her nose barely passes the top of the bed. Oh, okay. She's grabbing a stool to step on. Now she's almost face to face.) "Why? Why did you save me? I _wanted_ to die! Why didn't you let me!?" She gasps and leans away from you. "No... Are you doing this just to torture me even more!?" 

She looks to be near tears so you quickly intervene, waving your hands. "No! No, no, no, no! What are you talking about!? I've never even seen you before, so why would I try to do something horrible to you!? Not that I would have even if I did know you. I would only if you mess with me or mine." Apparently, these words break her loosely held composure and she begins to sob.

Alarmed once more, you slowly and gently pull the shivering and bawling child into your arms, your maternal instincts flaring up once more. "Aww, you poor darling... It'll be okay. What happened to you? And who do I need to tell by boyfriends to beat up?"

She tries to weakly pull away, but you hold her to your chest snugly and stroke her brunette locks. It's a minute before she can speak coherently. "I-I'm an orphan... My p-parents never wanted me and since my m-mother was too weak for an abortion, t-they set me up for a-adoption as soon as I was o-out of her! The-the only reason I know this is b-because I stole my paper's from t-the social worker's office! A-and _then_ , you stupid monsters showed up! My life was already miserable! Why did you all have to make it even _worse_!?"

You flounder for something soothing to say, but you just decide to spearhead it. "What happened? I know monsters can be a bit... harsh and abrasive, but once you get to know them (and they don't have any beef with you) they're quite alright!"

The little girl scoffs into your neck where her head is buried. "As if! You talk like you were human, but you obviously can't be. Your bone tail and magical aura proves it!"

"'Magical aura'? You can see magical auras? And I was human once. Well, I was a suppressed super human, but something happened when I fell into the underground that caused me to change into a super human/monster hybrid." Maybe it was why their eyes were that bright red color...

The child sniffles and wipes her snotty face into your shoulder for asking such a stupid question. Fantastic. "I just told you I could! And you actually were human once? Oh..."

You feel like your little admission had opened her up a little more to you. "Yeah! And it's pretty cool! But tell me the rest of your story. It's alright to tell me. I want to help."

She looks up at you to check your face for lies but you just smile down at her softly. She blushes slightly and jerks her head back down to hide in your neck again. "W-well, some monsters... they cornered me one day. I was running away from the orphanage for the fifth time and they came out of nowhere! They... T-they... T-they t-t-touched me! T-they t-!"

Horrified, you hug her close despite the pain in your ribs and shush her. "Shhh! Shhh, it's... It's going to be okay. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again... I promise." You were getting choked up on her behalf. Even more so than usual. 

You cuddle with the bawling child and bury your nose in her hair. She hiccups and mumbles to you quietly. "R-really? B-but... every time people came to foster or a-adopt me, t-they always s-said that I was 'too unhinged' and 'had a bad fixation with knives'... I'm u-unwanted and a-a b-burden..."

You're filled with righteous anger. "How dare they! I bet you're just a sweet misunderstood kid! I've already adopted one child, why not adopt one more? Although, if I'm going to adopt you, I kind of need to know your name. And how old are you? Oh, and my name's Y/n!"

You beam down at her when she peeks up at you. "M-my name's Chara... and I'm six and a half."

You gasp. Those monsters had violated a six year old girl! Just wait until you get your hands on them! You start to growl under your breath, but you were scaring Chara so you placed your rage aside to sooth your new child. "Sorry. I'm just upset that those monsters would harm such a smart and cute little girl like you!" You lightly poke her on her nose, causing her to go cross eyed and giggle. You smile. "There it is! A beautiful smile for a beautiful little girl." Chara blushes a deep red and hides her face away again. You chuckle and squeeze her softly. She was just the most precious little thing!

Before you could tease her some more, you hear multiple footsteps heading toward your room. Chara gasps and lurches up. "The monsters are coming back! What'll they gonna do when they find me here!?"

Before she can panic some more, you rub her small arms and place a kiss on her temple. "Nothing. I told you that nothing will happen as long as I'm here. Besides, if they make a fuss, I'll just have to punish them. Simple as that."

Chara looks at you with awe in her eyes before snuggling back up to you, this time she hides in your long dark hair. Once you know that Chara's been situated comfortably, you turn to the door with a look of determined resolve. 

Gaster is the one that opens it and steps inside. Papyrus, Sans, and Grillby were crowded around the door looking in. It was obvious that they were forcing themselves to stay back like you had wanted, but that gets botched all to hell when they catch sight of a tiny body cuddled up to your's. Papyrus bounds into the room first with outrage written all over his face. "INTRUDER! WHO DARES TOUCH OUR Y/N!? RELEASE HER AT ONC-!"

You grab the remote that controls the TV and chuck it at the taller skeleton's head. He's too startled to dodge as it whips through the air and clacks against his bony forehead. His jaw drops. Literally. 

While keeping a wary eye on Chara, Sans runs over and picks it up and attaches it back to Papyrus' skull with his dark orange magic. "uuuh, y/n?"

You wrap protective arms around your new charge. "Chara's not going anywhere! This is the little girl that I saved and she's coming back home with us. After we stop by the orphanage to pick up the adoption papers of course."

Grillby walks forward with his hands raised in a calming gesture. "Now Y/n, be reasonable-"

You shoot a glare at the fire elemental. "Don't you dare 'be reasonable' to me! This child's been through hell and the _least_ we can do is to help her!" 

Papyrus groans and rakes his gloved hand across his face before gesturing with it angerly. "FINE! HELP HER! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO ADOPT HER! YOU'VE ALREADY ADOPTED THAT SINGING BUCKET OF BOLTS!"

This time you throw the glass of water that was beside you on your bedside table. However, Papyrus is ready this time and catches it. He smirks at you but it quickly disappears when Gaster conjures a dark burgundy hand and slaps him across the back of his head with it. You feel Chara shudder and without looking at her, you rub her back soothingly. What you don't see is the smirk that the little girl was giving Papyrus. The older skeleton brother did and this made him even madder. She was enjoying his torment.

He growls and takes a threatening step forward but stops cold when you attempt to get out of the bed to stop him. Your stunt has everyone rushing forward to gently push you back into your bed. "Don't be rude! Your week of exile from my loins is almost over, would you like me to extend it?" You had checked your phone earlier and you had been out for a whole day. 

Papyrus stops smoothing your covers back over to stare at you in rising horror. "WHAT!? THAT'S NOT FAIR! I-!"

You cut him off again. "No excuses! You have no reason for stopping me from adopting Chara! I mean, there are no downsides! You're all independently wealthy so supporting them wouldn't be an issue, so what's your deal?"

Sans and Grillby back off after seeing the resolve in your eyes. Papyrus however, steamrolls right on through. "WHAT'S MY DEAL!? MY 'DEAL' IS THAT THAT SMUG SHIT RIGHT THERE WILL TAKE UP ALL OF YOUR ATTENTION AWAY FROM ME!" Grillby coughs pointedly and jabs Papyrus in the ribs harshly. Papyrus glares at him before amending his statement. "I MEAN US. NOT TO MENTION THAT WHENEVER I WANT TO DO THE HORIZONTAL TANGO WITH YOU, METTATON SOMETIMES BARGES IN WITH, 'MOMMY CAN WE BAKE SOME COOKIES TOGETHER?' OR 'MOMMY CAN YOU HELP ME REHEARSE THIS PART OF MY MOVIE OR SONG?' IF I WERE ABLE TO, I'D HAVE BLUE BALLS RIGHT NOW!"

Your eyes narrow before you burst into tears. Everyone jumps as if startled and tries to calm you down but you only cry harder. "You- you mean that all you care about is sex!? What if the kid that wants my attention was your's huh!? Would you feel the same way!? **Do you even _love_ me anymore!?- Waaaaaaahhhh ha haaaaaaa!!** "

You were really bawling right now. Both Sans and Grillby were glaring daggers at Papyrus for making you cry as they stroked and petted you. (They had totally forgotten about Chara who was now hiding behind you as you sat up in the bed.) He grew frantic with how upset you were getting and quickly apologized. "N-NO! THAT WASN'T WHAT I MEANT AT ALL! I-I APOLOGIZE Y/N, I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU! I STILL LOVE YOU WITH ALL OF MY SOUL AND I'D CHERISH ANY CHILD THAT YOU GAVE ME! (IF THAT'S EVEN POSSIBLE, OF COURSE...)" He hesitates and sighs resignedly before he finishes what he was saying. "THE CHILD CAN STAY... JUST KEEP HER AWAY FROM MY SPECIAL ATTACKS!!!"

And then, you were fine. Even you were baffled. 

You calmly wiped the tears from your blotchy face and sucked in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "Okay, great. Love you too babe." You lean in and peck the flabbergasted skeleton on his sharp jagged teeth as well as Sans and Grillby when they clamber closer for smooches as well. Gaster looks contemplative but gives you a small smile full of fatherly pride. You smile back before reaching back and grabbing a squirming Chara. "Alright, say hello to your new daughter, Chara!"

Silence.

Eh. They'll warm up to her. You're about to say something else but Gaster walks forward with a dumbstruck look on his face. "I can't believe it... Frisk? Is that you?"

Chara looks at him strangely before leaning away from him when he tries to brush her bangs away from her forehead. "Nnnno. Who the hell is Frisk?"

You turn to give her a stern eye but she just smiles at you angelically. You can't resist and pepper her face in kisses. "I would say something about no swearing, but I'll let you slide this time, okay squirt?"

She giggles and waves you away. "Yeah, yeah, sure thing." 

Yyyyeeeeaaah... 

You clap your hands together and turn to Gaster. "Anyhoo, let's talk about what I wanted to talk about before Mr.Grumpy Pants made a complete fuss over nothing. Out with you all. Shoo!"

They all sullenly troop out and look expectantly at Chara who doesn't move an inch from her chosen spot right next to you, looking happy as you please. Sans points at her with a raised bone brow. "what about her? shouldn't she be outside too?"

You raise your own eyebrow right back. "And let you bully her when I'm not looking? No. She can stay."

Chara snickers as your boyfriends gape at you, aghast. 

Papyrus is about to march into the room again but Gaster beats him to it and shuts the door in his face. He rolls his eyes and points his thumb at the door like he can't believe that they are his sons. "Those two... If I had hair, it'd be gray by now!" You giggle as Gaster walks over to sit in the seat that Papyrus had vacated. "Now, I may have an idea, but what did you want to talk about?"

You sigh and clasp your hands together in your lap. "I'm pretty sure you do know. So, doc." You look up and become serious. "It... turns out that I'm pregnant."

Chara startles and stares up at you with guilt slowly growing in their expression. You notice this and pat them on the head as Gaster nods excitedly. "Yes! I had figured with all of the hormones and the fact that the only spot on you that wasn't at least a bit scratched up was your stomach. When the truck hit you, your magic shielded the baby. It also answers the question of why you're not healing as quickly as usual. The fetus is drawing magic from your soul and it's mainly focused on giving the baby it's needed sustenance for it to develop. But that doesn't answer the question of why it's taking _this_ long to heal you. By my calculations, you should have been healed sometime yesterday evening."

You blink and sit up straighter. "Whoa, wait what? Is that why I'm feeling tired all of the time and my magic's been a bit wonky?"

Gaster straightens up and places a hand onto your baby bump. "Indeed. But it doesn't explain why your symptoms are up to the extremes. Hmm... Perhaps-"

The door slams open, causing you and Chara to jump. Gaster glares at the doctor as he stumbles inside. The man was rather flustered and kept on having to straighten his glasses when they fell down his nose. "Well. Your... companions sure are impatient aren't they?" 

You roll your eyes and flop back onto the bed. "You have _no_ idea."

The doctor, his name tag said Dr.Falker, (well, his parents must have hated him...) glanced at his clipboard before looking back up at you with a smile. "Congratulations are in order Ms.L/n. You are healing quickly and you should be out of here in no time! Oh, and your triplets are doing just fine. They are in perfect health."

"PREGNANT!? _TRIPLETS!?!?_ " You shake off your own shock to whip your head over to the still open doorway which held your three boyfriends. 

You start to sweat. "Uuuh... surpriiiiise? All of you are gonna be a dad!" 

_**THUD!** _

They all fainted at the same time. 

You sigh and turn back to Gaster but you have to keep yourself from giggling when you see that he has his phone out and had recorded the entire thing. "I'm posting this shit on Youtube."

You almost fall over laughing and Chara can't help but let out a cute snort. 

Now all you have to do is wait for your boyfriends to wake up and yell at you some more.

Oh joy...

[TBC...]


	4. Shell shocked Monsters And Grocery Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've got two questions to ask. Do you guys have any prompts that you would like to see played out? (Oh, I've got plenty of ideas, but I want this story to be suuuuuuuper long!) The other question is would you all like for me to draw some fanart like I do for my other Undertale fic, UNDERWATER? If you don't know what my art style looks like the just go to my other fic and read it and follow the links to my Tumblr. If you just want to straight shoot on over to my Tumblr, then click on the link below, (or copy then paste) and search for my 'underwater' tag:
> 
> www.darkfoxkirin.tumblr.com

While your boyfriends were out, you decided to have some fun. Even Chara and Gaster joined in.

Since there were no more beds, your boyfriends had to stay on the floor. 

It took about two hours, but they were finally starting to wake. (By now, you've finally finished healing up, and the doctor had marveled at your quick recovery as he removed your casts and bandages. It's been about fifteen minutes since the doctor left with the go ahead to leave. You're only waiting for your boyfriends to come to.) Papyrus groans and grips the place where his skull had crashed against the floor when he had fainted. Sans and Grillby are in the same boat as they all sit up.

You, Chara, and Gaster stop your conversation about the best way to dissect various animals. You were glad for the distraction but you fight really hard to keep a straight face when you see the large mustaches scribbled all over their faces. (Grillby was drying up all of the markers, so you had decided to put glitter glue all over his face and glasses, and it had surprisingly worked. The glue dried super fast as well.) You three were running a bet with how long it took them to find out. The clock was now set.

Sans gasps and looks up at you and seems to remember why he fainted in the first place. "y/n! why didn't you tell us that you were pregnant!? i mean, i for one, am ecstatic, but it's been a few weeks!" 

Gaster leans past you with one finger raised. "Actually she's about three months along now." He looks at you and shrinks back a bit at your glower.

All three of the monsters on the floor balk at this. Grillby stands up and walks over to you with the skeleton brothers following him. "Three months? _Three. Months!?_ Why did you hide this for three months!? Y/n, I would be honored to have your children, but what did I do to make you hide this from us?" You can tell that he's trying to keep his breathing and flames down, but failing as his purple and blue flames grow and ignite on his arms. (He ends up burning the glue mustache right off.) 

Papyrus was too mad to speak and was having a fit in the corner. Let's just say that the corner was turning into a pile of rubble.

You panic and wave your arms around, trying to get them to stop and listen to you. "WAIT! I literally _just_ found out as well! Before I got hit by that truck,-" Your boyfriends flinch and grow even madder. Right, don't mention the life threatening situation where they had almost lost you _and_ their children... "I had just finished taking a pregnancy test at the store. I only wanted to talk to Gaster about how it had happened and what I should do. I would NOT have kept it from you guys, alright?" 

They all stop and look at you. You sweat and look right on back. Grillby heaves out a sigh as he eases down to sit beside you, tersely nudging Chara aside. She huffs and hops off of the hospital bed as the other two plop down on the bed as well and cuddles you close. "I apologize for jumping to conclusions, and I'm sure the two numb skulls are as well." 

Sans and Papyrus glare at him. "hey!" "WATCH IT ANTI-SMOKEY THE BEAR!" Well look at who's been watching TV... 

They both catch sight of each other and they grin and point that their mustaches. "hey bro, i _mustache_ you a question-" "YOU WILL FUCKING STOP RIGHT THERE! AND ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THE HORRENDOUS BLACK THING ON YOUR SKULL? BECAUSE YOU DO LOOK RATHER STUPID, NYAH HA HA!" "nah bro. i'm looking at your's- ow!" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'LOOKING AT'- WHAT!??" They both grabbed their phones and looked at their images in their cameras.

They gape at their violated faces before growling and stomping over to the room's private bathroom to wash their skulls off. Once they come back into the room and sit down once more, Papyrus huffs and jabs an accusing hand at Grillby. "WHY DOESN'T _HE_ HAVE A MUSTACHE?" 

You shrug. "I did put one on him, but it got burned off when he got mad."

Sans and Papyrus grumbled. "well i guess we'll just have to find another way to slap a hairy on the pompous torch..."

Grillby rolls his eyes as he surreptitiously flicks a small fireball at the two while your back is turned to them. They yelp and fall off of the bed, trying to put their clothes out. You start to turn around to check on them but Grillby places a finger under your chin and turns you back around to him. "Like I said, I am sorry. But we should start thinking about what we might need for the children."

You nod and pull out your phone to look up what one would need for getting ready for a baby on Google. 

 

///

 

And that's how you five end up at the super market. Shopping for you various cravings and pregnancy supplies.

Gaster had decided to leave the shopping up to the soon-to-be parents. Your boyfriends had wanted for you to go home with Gaster, but you had insisted on coming and brought up the fact that you would have to be present to adopt Chara. They had reluctantly let you come after that. 

You had stopped at the adoption center first to take care of the adoption papers for Chara. Some of the authorities had tried to take Chara from you but once someone had gotten too close to you, your monsters had growled and stated to let you do whatever you wanted. The authorities had quickly conceded and now you were officially Chara's foster mother.

Once you had gotten to the store, they had become overly indulgent. They were crowded around you as you pushed the shopping cart down the isles, asking if you needed this or that. It was really sweet, but they kept on bringing you things like fertilizer and egg incubators...

As you all pass the cereal isle, a certain box catches Papyrus' eye. "LUCKY CHARMS?" He picks up the box to read the slogan. "'THEY'RE MAGICALLY DELICIOUS'? IMPRESSIVE! I SHALL TRY IT." And with that, he dumps a few boxes into the cart.

You roll your eyes and keep on walking. He'll find out soon. 

After a few minutes your eyes catch something and they gleam hungerly. Pistachio ice cream. You practically snatch it up and place it into the cart. "Fuck yeah! As soon as we get home, I'm eating the pistachio ice cream with some siracha hot sauce and those sardines." Your boyfriends look grossed out at the thought of combining those things but let it go. Weird pregnancy shit. You chuckle and look back at the grocery list. "Alright, all we need now is some massaging oil because I am not going to be sore and hurting when I have three perfectly good sets of hands to help me feel better."

Grillby smirks and snatches your hand up to twirl you and drop you into a deep dip. "My dear, I can make you feel better in _many_ ways..."

You snort and push Grillby away so that you can get up. "Yeah no. You and Papyrus still have until one whole day left before you can even LOOK at this sweet ass." You slap your hand over your mouth and look down at Chara but she's laughing her tiny ass off. You huff and roll your eyes as you start to head for the isle with all of the oils. "Glad to see that you're amused. While you're at it, how about you go and fetch me some of those packages of ramen noodles over there, hm?"

Chara stops laughing to pout up at you. "But Y/n, I'm _sure_ that your monster boyfriends would _much_ rather get it for you instead!"

You smile indulgently at her. "And why is that?" Your boyfriends lean over to hear her answer as well.

Chara does that weird wide smile that she does as her red eyes flash. "You might shorten the time that they have to stay away from your bed by half."

Papyrus and Grillby's eyes widen as they look at each other, narrow their eyes, and sprint for the ramen noodles. Sans stares after them and shakes his head before looking back at Chara. "that was a dirty rotten trick, brat- i-i mean kid... heh." The short skeleton begins to sweat even more and reiterates when you give him a look.

You sigh and watch as the taller skeleton and fire elemental push each other to get to you first with a mountain of ramen in their arms. They must be _really_ desperate cause they should have seen that deception from a mile away... 

You lean back as a stray ramen box flies past your face as Papyrus and Grillby dump their loads into the cart before casually leaning against the cart and looking at you expectantly. "Erm, we don't need that much ramen but thank you. Both of you." You kiss each of their cheeks and leave it at that. "To the check out!" You point valiantly in the direction of the check outs.

Papyrus and Grillby droop in disappointment and shoot Chara a dirty look before following you.

You let your boyfriends check everything out at the self check out and after everything is paid for, you all head outside to where your car is parked. You try to help put the purchases in the trunk, but your boyfriends insist on doing to themselves. You don't really mind, but you hope that they don't try to keep you from doing something that you really want to do.

Instead, you and Chara walk the buggy over to the cart return a few feet from the Impala. On your way back however, a man walks past you and slaps your ass. You gasp and whip around to tell him off, but your boyfriends are already there. Sans grips the hand that had slapped you and breaks it while Papyrus impales him on a rather sharp dark red bone through his large gut. Grillby then finishes him off by throwing a large fireball at him, causing the man to gurgle out a scream and fly into the busy traffic. 

The next moments show the biggest car crash you have ever witnessed.

Granted, you've never actually seen a car crash in person, but you've seen the aftermath and there are at least eighty cars either crumpled or about to explode. 

You gape at the destruction ensuing before you as your boyfriends bask in the chaos. Chara giggles and claps her hands together in elation. When you hear distant sirens, you grab everyone and bustle them into the car. "Yep. It's time to leave. Everyone in." You don't even mind that Papyrus goes around thirty miles over the speed limit. 

You just place your face into your hands and groan. This was your family...

My god...

 

///

 

Once you all get back home and put away the groceries, you and Chara go upstairs to try and find your surrogate son. (Only you and your boyfriends were allowed to freely come to their floor.)

You think you hear Mettaton's voice in his bedroom across from Asgore's. You smile and walk forward but, in your excitement, you accidentally bump into a vase stand which had a large beautiful vase on it.

You and your surrogate daughter turn around just in time to see it spin and tip over. 

You panic and throw out your hand to stop it with your magic, and it works for about three seconds...

Then it drops down to the marble floor and shatters into a million pieces with a loud crash.

FUCK.

You hear Mettaton's voice go quiet as two sets of footsteps head out to the hall that you were in. Crap, crap crap! What to do, what to do?

Chara's laughing as you take the coward's way out and kick the various shards and strange dust under a stray dresser and quickly turn around right when Mettaton and Asriel open the door and walk out with concerned looks on their faces. "Mom? What was that-"

You bound over to them, dragging a still chuckling Chara with you. "Hey! My two favorite goat and robot monsters! Listen, do you guys want toooo... go to the new circus in town with me and Chara? Oh! And that reminds me, Chara, this is your new brother, Mettaton. Mettaton, this is your new sister, Chara."

Mettaton smiles excitedly and extends a yellow gloved hand. "Pleased to meet you! I'm so glad that we're adding to the family!" Chara hesitantly reaches out and shakes her new brother's hand. 

Asriel is frozen as he stares at Chara with a haunted look on his face. "F-Frisk? Sis?"

Chara scrunches up her face and turns to the small goat child. They were almost the same height. "Alright, I don't know who this 'Frisk' person is, but I. Am. Not. Her."

You frown and poke Chara in the back as Asriel tries to keep his tears at bay. Chara rolls her eyes but reluctantly holds out her tiny hand. "But... It's nice to meet you."

Asriel sniffles and gingerly grabs Chara's hand to shake it as well. "Even if you're not Frisk, I will still look forward to hanging out with you! You seem really cool!"

Chara's mouth twitches up into a slight smile before she turns around and crosses her arms. "What are we waiting here for? Let's go to the circus! I've never been to one!"

Mettaton smiles and claps his four hands together. "Oh yes! Neither have I! I've been a bit too preoccupied with all of my movies and concerts to go."

Asriel smiles as well and his little tail wiggles for a few seconds in excitement. "I went last week with my mother but we only checked out about half of the circus before we got kicked out... Mother had tried to steal three kids in the house of mirrors."

You stare at Asriel for a bit before shaking your head and turning away. "Okay, ignoring that, let's head on to the car before Papyrus, Sans, and Grillby try to find a way to keep me from going."

Your surrogate children and your little brother figure look at you for a sec before shrugging. You never knew with those three. You knew that they had your best interests at heart, but you _really_ want to go out and have fun before everyone finds out that you're preggers and begin to coddle you even more than they already do.

But, enough of that. We have a circus to attend!

[TBC...]


	5. An Unstable Clown That Gives Good (Horrible) Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the long wait! Before you read this chapter, go check out the cover art that I made for Enchanted Bones and Skeleton Sonata! (They're not quite finished yet, but here's a sneak peak!) Enjoy!
> 
> http://darkfoxkirin.tumblr.com/post/145263344326/hooray-ive-finally-drawn-the-cover-art-for-my

Right before you all reach the elevator to head on down to the garage, you hear a door open and a distraught gasp rip through the air. 

It was Asgore, and apparently he found the broken vase...

You quietly press the close button for the elevator as the enraged roar of, " _ **WHO THE BLOODY HELL BROKE MY PRICELESS ROYAL VASE THAT HAD MY PARENTS DUST IN IT!?!?**_ " blasted through your eardrums.

You gulp and press the button for the basement/garage. Mettaton and Asriel both slowly turned to look at you. 

You stare straight ahead, sweating slightly. 

Chara pokes you in the side, causing you to look down at her and see her smirk up at you. You glare back at her. "Not a word."

She cackles.

 

///

 

When you four park amoungst the hundreds of other cars, the vase incident was forgotten in the face of fun at the circus.

You all got out of your Impala and marveled at the different sights of carnival rides with arcade booths and a huge colorful tent in the distance and took in the delicious smell of funnel cakes and the not so pleasant smell of animal feces in the air.

You place your hands on your hips and twirl around to face your companions. "So, where to first gang?"

Chara scoffed and started walking to the large tent where the circus was. "Obviously, we need to go to the actual circus first!"

Everyone else shrugged and followed the brunette child.

The show was amazing! It had trained animals like bears balancing on balls in tutus, tigers walking in a circle before jumping up on balls as well and rolling around on them, dogs in tiny outfits riding horses, and elephants standing up on their hind legs. There were also funny clowns (albeit kinda creepy, you hated clowns...), a ringmaster fighting back a lion, sword eaters, fire breathers, and even some super human acts like fancy teleporting, super strength power plays, men and women who could fly did areal shows, and some good old fashioned magic tricks with real magic. 

Sometime in the middle of the performance, your boyfriends finally found out that you were gone and blew up your phone with agitated but worried texts.

**GROUP CHAT WITH BARITONE SKELETOR, HELLFIRE, MUSTARD MANIAC, AND YOU**

**Received: July 27, 2:48 p.m.**  
 **Baritone Skeletor:** WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?!?  >=(

 **Received: July 27, 2:48 p.m.**  
 **Hellfire:** Y/n, where are you!? No one's seen you since we came back from the hospital two hours ago!

 **Received: July 27, 2:49 p.m.**  
 **Mustard Maniac:** hey y/n, you ok? you're not hiding in the closet are you cause that's only for us skeletons. ;p

 **Sent: July 27, 2:50 p.m.**  
 **Peach Venom:** Slow your row and cool it boys, I'm fine. I just took Mettaton, Asriel, and Chara to the circus in town.

 **Received: July 27, 2:50 p.m.**  
 **Baritone Skeletor:** WITHOUT ME!?

 **Received: July 27, 2:50 p.m.**  
 **Hellfire:** *Ahem*

 **Received: July 27, 2:51 p.m.**  
 **Baritone Skeletor:** OH FINE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF THE MANSION WITHOUT "US"?

 **Received: July 27, 2:51 p.m.**  
 **Mustard Maniac:** yeah, you're pregnant with our children so you should be safe at home and have us with you at all times to protect you. so, tell us exactly where you are and we'll come and get you, ok babe?

 **Sent: July 27, 2:53 p.m.**  
 **Peach Venom:** Aaaaand that's EXACTLY why I left without telling you guys. I'm not even that far along yet! Plus, I just wanted some mother/child time with Mettaton and Chara and brother/sister time with Asriel. Oh, and I'm not going anywhere. We've already paid for our tickets and stuff so I'm sure as hell not leaving early.

 **Received: July 27, 2:53 p.m.**  
 **Hellfire:** Oh dear...

 **Received: July 27, 2:54 p.m.**  
 **Baritone Skeletor:** THEN WE'LL COME AND FIND YOU!!! YOU _MUST_ HAVE US WITH YOU FROM NOW ON! ...I don't want anything bad to happen to you or our children...

 **Sent: July 27, 2:55 p.m.**  
 **Peach Venom:** ...Pap, I'll be _fine_. I love you three to bits, but I do need my 'alone' time. You know, the type where I still have three other monsters with me but whatever. DON'T look for me! We should be back at around five or six in the afternoon. Love you all, bye!

 **Received: July 27, 2:55 p.m.**  
 **Mustard Maniac:** ...yeeeaaah, we're totally going to go get her.

 **Received: July 27, 2:56 p.m.**  
 **Hellfire:** Agreed.

 **Received: July 27, 2:56 p.m.**  
 **Baritone Skeletor:** YOU ACTUALLY HAVE A GOOD IDEA FOR ONCE BROTHER! (I ALSO WISH THAT Y/N WOULD CHANGE MY NAME TO SOMETHING COOLER THAN THIS 'SKELETOR' FELLOW...)

 **Received: July 27, 2:57 p.m.**  
 **Hellfire:** Well I like mine. It builds character.

 **Received: July 27, 2:57 p.m.**  
 **Mustard Maniac:** mine too! it mustard be the best of course.

 **Received: July 27, 2:58 p.m.**  
 **Baritone Skeletor:** NOW HOLD ON JUST A FUCKING SECOND-!!!

You silence your phone and shove it into your purse.

 

///

 

After the circus performance, the four of you exited the tent and started to play at the various arcade booths and ride some of the carnival rides. 

About 45 minutes in, you catch a glimpse of one of the clowns that were in the show earlier. He was sitting on a stool on a raised stage with a guitar on his lap and was surrounded by a wide range of kids ranging from 5 to 19 it seemed. He was without most of his clown getup and had a name tag that read: Stephen Lynch. 

Your other three companions looked delighted and dragged you over to the crowd with them. 

The man looked up and smirked at the crowd. "Hello kids! When you grow up, you can be everything in the world that you want to be!" Some of the older people in the back scoffed, causing the clown to hold up a hand as if to placate them. "It's true! You could be a doctor, a lawyer, an astronaut, the president of the United States of America... maybe even... a superhero!" Most of the children and some of the teens in the crowd whooped at hearing this. "Wouldn't that be great kids!? To be a fucking superhero!?" He was getting a bit overexcited and some of the parents gasped at the profanity. Chara smirked. "If you could be a superhero, who would you be? Would you be Batman, or Superman, or Wonder Woman for... some of the guys in the back- I don't know!" You bust out laughing at that one as did most of the women in the group. Although some of the men were looking excited at the prospect.

Stephen smirked some more and shifted on his stool. "Or maybe... you could make one up of your very own." This is when he started to strum his guitar. "Let's do that right now, come on kids! I'll get you started, let's make up some fucking superheroes! Just let me think of one here... Okay I got it." His strumming got a little bit louder before he started singing.

"If I could be a Superhero,  
I would be Awesome Man.  
I'd fly around the world fighting crime  
According to my Awesome Plan.  
And if I saw criminals trying to lie  
Hurting other people and making them cry  
I'd haul them off to jail in my Awesome Van.  
Because I would be Awesome Man."

The man stopped singing and smiled down at the crown benevolently. "Now some criminals want you to be a criminal too, don't they? And they'll offer you things like drugs and alcohol, but we know what to do kids, we just say no right?" But only some of the people of the people said 'right'. Stephen huffed out a laugh and wiped his face with a hand. "You drunk motherfuckers..." There was also a table off to the side filled with people that looked high as fuck (they hadn't said anything either), which Stephen pointed out playfully. "Except for the ol' stoned table right there! I can see-" He chocked on a laugh to stop himself from saying anymore. Then he pretended to look around as if he was hiding something before whispering to the crowd. "Me too." Some people laughed while others started to edge away. "Now what was I singing about? Ah yes." He then starts to strum his guitar again. "Kids, let's _pretend_ that drugs and alcohol are bad, m'kay?" There was more scattered laughter before the clown leaned in close to the mic and deepened his voice. "A public service announcement from Stephen Lynch." Alright, this guy was pretty funny. 

And then he started to sing again.

"If I could be a Superhero,  
I would be Drug-Free Boy.  
Telling the world of the evils of drugs,  
and the lives that they destroy.  
well I'd take all the junkies getting so high  
With their needles and bongs and sticks made of thai  
as I'd burn them alive and I would squeal with joy.  
'Cause I would be Drug-Free Boy."

He tries to whistle the next part but fails miserably. The crowd laughs at this too, but Stephen's laughing with them at least. He smacked his lips before looking over the chortling sea of people. "Cotton-mouth... Not really... not really..." Deep breath. "Not really..." He giggles and tries to compose himself before singing again. 

"If I could be a Superhero,  
I'd be Immigration Dude  
I'd send all those foreigners back to their homes  
For eating up all of our food  
And taking our welfare and best jobs to boot  
Like landscaping, dish washing, picking our fruit  
I'd pass a lot of laws to get rid of their brood  
Cause I'd be Immigration Dude."

He stops again and glances at the insulted and leaving people impassively. "Kids, that verse is meant to be _ironic_. It's tongue-in-cheek okay?" He smirks again before brightening up wildly. "Come on kids, it's your turn! Your turn to make up a superhero. Just shout one out, I don't give a shit COME ON!!!" 

Some people in the crowd jumped at the sudden hostility in his voice before one guy yelled out, "Fuck you dude!"

Stephen just laughs and takes that as an answer, looking a little manic. "Fuck You Dude! The greatest superhero!! 'Stop with that TV!' 'Why?' 'Ffffuck you!'" The crowd laughs at his little scene. "'...Okay, strangely compelling.' That's right. I like Fuck You Dude, he gets right to the fucking point!" Laughter echos around you. "No lasso, jet, or whatever, just 'fuck you' alright. Heh, anybody else?"

A flashy gay man in purple high heels, a bright green dress while wearing a pink boa yells out, "Butt-Sex Man!"

The clown cackles, almost falling off of his stool in the process. "Butt-Sex Man! ...Sir-" He leans over, raises his eyebrows and looks at the man. "Are you Butt-Sex Man?" The crowd goes off again as the man gives him bedroom eyes. "Aaaalrighty... God, you know, that would be the _most_ effective superhero ever. 'I'm just gonna take this TV- Hey, what the-!!!'" You almost die laughing as well as most of the people around you. "'AH! IT _BURNS!!!_ Need some lube- AH, Butt-Sex Man!' Well that's a _great_ superhero man." You catch a glimpse of a bunch of parents ushering their kids away with their hands over their children ears. You don't fault them. If Chara wasn't so corrupt then you'd be right along with them... Or you'd just cover their ears and stay cause this shit's entertaining as all hell. "That's very good kids! Anybody else?"

A rather sullen looking fellow halfheartedly yells out, "Veltrex Man." 

Stephen chuckles in bemusement. "Veltrex Man? Isn't that the herpes medicine? ...Notice how no one went, 'Yes it is! You take a dose every three-six hours.'" His next laugh is self conscious. "I've said too much... 'I am Veltrex Man!' Aw, that's fucking gross. Can you imagine him walking around the Justice League? 'Hey Superman!' 'Hey Ve-! Whoa-' Oozing the puss of justice across America! 'Stop! Phthbbbbt! Bu-bm-bm-bi-bum-bih-buhmp!'" Eww... That's a bunch of gross nasty right there. "Heh... Kids, these are some _wonderful_ superheroes!" 

He's starting to strum his guitar again but one guy yells out, "Pussy Man!"

He freezes. "P-Pussy Man!?" The crowd goes wild. "'I am Pussy Man!'" He shouts out in an overly heroic voice. "Sir, I'm going to let you in on a little secret... _There's already a Pussy Man._ " He whispers the last part to the crowd. "Mild-mannered singing comedian and clown by day... Puss-hound by night!" He busts out laughing himself but stops himself short. "I'm just kidding... Or do you mean literally pussy-man? Like a big- Just a pussy in a cape! 'Thwarting crime with my labium majora of justice!'... 'But there's three to seven days out of the month _I wont work._ '" The crowd is mostly containing adults now and all of them are laughing. 

Stephen gives a little quirk of his lips and strums his guitar as he stares out at the crowd of people infront of him before his face falls a bit. Then he starts to sing once more.

"If you could be a Superhero,  
Would you be Justice Guy?  
Making sure people get what they deserve,  
Especially women who lie  
Like if a wife left her husband with three kids and no job  
To run off to fucking Hawaii with some doctor named Bob  
You could skin them and drain them of blood till they die  
Especially that motherfucker Bob  
Then you would be Justice Guy"

His voice was soft and quiet before it slowly got louder and savage. His face became viscous and nasty as he glared out at the crowd as if you all were the aggrieved people that he was singing about.

"Oh, I didn't mean to be subtle, I didn't mean to be vague  
Give her Mad Cow disease, let him die of the plague  
As long as they suffer for their terrible lie  
Especially that motherfucking assbag Bob  
Then you would be Justice Guy.  
Then you would be a Superhero, like me."

And all of a sudden, he was pleasant again. Not that that mattered much to the security guards that were dragging him off stage. He waved a restrained arm and grinned. "Thank you and goodnight everyone! I'll be here all week!"

The security guard to his right grunted. "No you wont."

Stephen shrugged as if to say, 'What are ya gonna do?' before being yanked offstage.

Chara huffed. "Pity. I was just starting to like him."

Asriel nodded as Mettaton put a hand on his hip with a thoughtful look on his face. "You know, I could put what he sung about in my next movie..."

You rolled your eyes fondly before ushering everyone back over to where the car park was. The sun was starting to set and that meant that it was time to go.

You all got to the car but before you could get in, you heard screaming and shouting coming from the marry-go-round. Turns out that your boyfriends finally showed up. Or stopped being peaceful at least. While Papyrus was standing on top of the roof of the marry-go-round, Grillby was standing on a red and gold dragon and Sans was standing on a black angry dog with a red spiked collar not unlike his own that was a part of the ride. They were calling out your name and threatening people to tell them where you were. The gay man from earlier pointed to where the car park was whilst shaking in fear and... arousal? Back off buddy, they're your's and your's only! Oh shit, time to go! They had started to charge in your direction.

They haven't seen you yet so you usher the other three to hop into the car before you slam your foot onto the pedal. You start humming Gas Pedal under your breath in glee.

You're really getting into it but then Mettaton clears his metallic throat. "Y/n, why did we leave the boys to desecrate the carnival?"

You sigh and make a turn at a road that had a sign that read, 'Chow Ling's Butchery and Buffet'. You were craving beef and duck for some reason. "Well, they had texted me earlier, wondering where I was, and I told them where and that I didn't want them to come. And you saw for yourself, they came anyway! So, Imma let them get a bit sweaty around the collar looking for me."

Chara giggles and leans forward to pat you on the arm from the backseat. "You sure showed them! Let them waste all of their energy fruitlessly looking for you so that they'll be too weak to protect themse- I mean too weak to yell at us." She smiles innocently when you give her a light glare. Little rat.

You roll into the parking lot before getting out. "You all can come if you want to, but I'm starving!"

Everyone else shrugs and follows you. Chara grabs your hand as she skips with you trailing behind her to the door. "Well, I'm hungry too, so let's eat!"

Asriel smiles and agrees before trying to hold Chara's other hand. She glares at him and yanks her hand away before hauling you with her through the door and to the table that a pretty Chinese lady takes you all to. Asriel looks heartbroken as he accepts the hand that Mettaton gives him in pity. "She'll come around."

Asriel shrugs sullenly before sliding in after Mettaton who sat next to you while you were sitting next to Chara. 

The lady comes back only after around three minutes (her name tag said, Chi Chi), and asks you all what you would like in heavily accented english. You give the menu a cursory glance before pointing at what looks like beef and duck on some noodles. Trusting your judgment, everyone else purchases the same.

Now, in this type of place, if they were low on meat then they would butcher some of the livestock that they had right infront of you. And this was one of those times. Oh, and you hadn't ordered beef, the strips of meat that _looked_ like beef was actually baby goat meat... Yeah, when they brought out the little thing Mettaton and Asriel looked at it with happy curiosity while your eyes were slowly widening in horror at the mistake that you made and Chara was grinning maliciously. 

At least they beheaded it quickly? Asriel still threw up and fainted while Mettaton gasped in horror (and intrigue) and Chara clapped and asked to help. She was turned down thankfully. 

Thinking that Asriel died, the butcher pointed to him and asked if they could buy him off of you for a new recipe. You guys left after that.

 

///

 

Appetites ruined, you four drove home and went up to your appointed floors. Before you left you had asked (ordered) Guard #1 and Guard #2 you help put all of Chara's things into her room so that it was ready for her when you all came back. The room was furnished with red and black like most of the rest of the house but it also has some green and yellow accents here and there. 

You left Chara alone to bounce on her new bed.

You had almost forgotten about Papyrus, Grillby, and Sans when they burst through the doorway to the living room where you were watching _Pacific Rim_. You loved the two science geeks, Newton and Hermann!

"WHERE WERE YOU!?!?" They all screamed at you at the same time. After that it was a bunch of unidentifiable shouting and cursing. After the initial shock you just turned up the volume and let the roars of the kaiju and the whirring of the jagers drown out your boyfriends' caterwauling. 

[TBC...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, the little song that the clown sang was Stephen Lynch's 'Superhero'. 
> 
> Here's the link to the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rNeV0hU3ZSY


	6. *THIS MEANS WAAAAAAR!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: slight insinuation of smut???

You fell asleep at the end of _Pacific Rim_ and even though your boyfriends were still mad at you, they had gently carried you back to bed.

When you were jostled, you had groggily slurred out a question, but Sans just smiled and said, "don't worry doll, let me be your comforter." before laying directly ontop of you, warming you up like a small bony furnace. An even warmer Grillby was on the left of you while Papyrus was the same temperature as Sans, if slightly warmer on your right.

At midnight, you felt your body attempting to change, but the magic was just sucked up by the children floating around in your womb. Not caring about it too much, you drift back off into slumber.

 

///

 

That morning, you wake up with only one bed companion and that's Sans. You yawn and stretch leisurely under Sans' weight before you decide to get started with step one of making your boyfriends forgive you. You giggle and begin caressing the bones that you know make Sans horny. 

The younger skeleton brother moans and nuzzles into your rather ample chest. You smile gleefully before suddenly raking your nails over his spine. Sans yelps and lurches upward, his eye flaring brightly. 

Not giving him a chance to think, you shove him backward so that he lands on his back with an 'omf'. You quickly crawl after him and catch a glimpse of his glowing, deep orange member and smirk victoriously. Bleary and bewildered, Sans tries to articulate a coherent sentence. "w-wha? y/n? what are y-!!!" 

You go down on him.

 

///

 

After Sans is a drooling mess hanging off of the side of the bed and his clothes in tatters, you get up to go find Grillby. 

You see the tell-tale sign of his blueish purple glow coming from under the bathroom door. Before you could open the door, you hear him singing. 

"This one for them hood girls  
Them good girls straight masterpieces  
Stylin', whilen, livin' it up in the city  
Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty

I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down

Girls hit your hallelujah-"

It was at that moment that you burst through the door and finish the lyric while spreading your arms wide. "Whoo!"

Grillby jumps and whips his head around to look at you. Seeing that it's just you, he relaxes slightly and turns off his personally costumed fire-shower. "Ah, Y/n, You startled me. Although, I am a bit confu-" Before he can finish his sentence, you pounce.

You hop into the rather spacious shower and grab Grillby up under the arms to slam him onto one of the wall seats before you sweep him into a heated make-out session. Startled, but willing to go with it, Grillby pulls you close and kisses you back enthusiastically. Once he's 'risen to the occasion' you plant yourself right onto his lap, much to his surprise.

 

///

 

You leave the bathroom with a slight limp and a pleasantly simmering Grillby on the floor of the shower. 

Now it's only Papyrus that's left.

You find him in the kitchen just like you thought. He was sitting at the table with a large bowl of the Lucky Charms cereal that you all had picked up the other day. You lean against the doorway, anticipating his reaction. He brings a spoonful to his mouth and eats it. His happy face darkens as he chews and swallows. Yup, here comes the explosion in 3, 2, 1- " _WHAT THE HELL!!? THEY LIED!!! THIS IS NOT 'MAGICALLY DELICIOUS'! WHY, THERE'S NOT A SPEC OF MAGIC IN HERE AT ALL!!! WHY I OUTTA-!!!_ "

You interrupt his outraged monologue by swaggering into the kitchen and caressing Papyrus' skull, shutting him up immediately. You place a sultry kiss to the side of the tall skeleton's skull and whisper to him. " _Good morning, bone man..._ "

He starts to sweat almost instantly and stammers out a reply. "S-SWEETNESS! MY, YOU'RE UP RATHER LATE. ARE YOU ALRI-" Again, you don't let him finish as you tip his chair backward and ride it down as it and Papyrus, clatter to the floor. "Y/N! WHAT ARE YOU-!" Man, you're just interrupting everyone today aren't you? 

Since your throat and your delicate flower are both a bit sore already, you decide to grip his spine tightly and work it like it was his ruby red member that popped into existence quickly after a few strokes to his spine. 

You grab that too.

\- 

Only this time, after he came, he whirled on you and put the newly conjured glowing red tongue to use on your sore flower. 

Oh, my...

 

///

 

After all is said and done, all four of you end up stumbling downstairs to the main living room twenty minutes later. 

Everyone else was there already. Asgore and Gaster were going over something that looked important on the table across the room while Mettaton, Asriel, Toriel, Napstablook, and the three guards were watching _Hotel Transylvania_. 

You and your boyfriends decide to join the bunch on the couch. (It's a very big couch.) Your three monsters are super cuddly after this morning, but you don't mind. Your plan worked without a hitch! 

Now comes the next goal...

You clear your throat and smile innocently at everyone when they look over at you. "Soooo... Have you all heard about that paintball place downtown?"

While your boyfriends were starting to look suspicious, everyone else looked either curious, excited, or disinterested. You quickly speak up again before certain someones could interrupt you. (It's funny when it happens to someone else, but a bitch when it happens to you...) "Paintball is a game where you put on _really thick armor_ " You toss a pointed look at your boyfriends, "and determine who is the better man (or woman) by shooting the opposite team with tiny balls of paint. The team that gets all of the opposite team members out, wins. So, y'all wanna go?"

After a few seconds of silence, everyone either agreed to play or turned you down. Napstablook, and the guards opted out while everyone else agreed to play. Asriel, Mettaton, and Toriel were in immediately, but Asgore and Gaster didn't want to play at first, but then Mettaton 'persuaded' Asgore and you gave Gaster your puppy dog eyes. (You know, the ones with the sparkles in them.) Then they agreed to play as well. Grillby, Sans, and Papyrus just sat there and glared you into oblivion. In exasperation, you told them all of the safety measures that you would put forth to ensure you and your children's safety, however unnecessary that may be. And after a bit of flirty cajoling and you pointing out that you could overpower them earlier, they finally, begrudgingly, agreed to play as well with the condition that at least one of them has to be on the same team as you.

Excited, you got everyone to go immediately. 

 

///

 

When you got there in Asgore's golden limo, (no, you can't get any more flashy then that...) you divided everyone into two teams; Team One, AKA Team Void which includes You, Gaster, Chara, Sans, and Toriel. (Papyrus was going to be on your team, but Asgore absolutely _refused_ to be teamed up with Toriel.) Team Two, AKA Team Royal which includes Grillby, Asgore, Papyrus, Mettaton, and Asriel. The team captains were Gaster for Team Void, and Asgore for Team Royal. Team Void has sapphire paint while Team Royal has gold paint.

These were the rules; magic is allowed but not on each other and no teleporting, no cheating, and all players must play fair. (And if not, then don't get caught.) Once the match starts, you all will be given twenty minutes to take out the other team. If you get hit, then you're out. Once the buzzer goes off, no more shooting. And to make things harder, there was friendly fire allowed. (Meaning that one team member could accidentally 'out' on of their team mates.) Each team had one smoke bomb, one paint bomb, a few walkie talkies, and three extra cartridges of paint balls.

The playing grounds were pretty large. There was only one tower, and there were various ramps, walls, obstacles, trees, bushes, and two small doorless buildings.

Once each team was stationed in one of the small buildings, the beginning buzzer sounded. It's time to play.

Immediately, Gaster commands everyone to storm the tower so that we can have to upper hand. You all nodded and rushed through the field and past the various obstacles, heading toward the tower. Once the other team realized what you all were doing, they ran for the tower as well, trying to shoot whoever they could. 

Luckily, your team was closer and took shelter and took the offensive, causing the other team to retreat. So far, no one was hit yet. 

Aaaand right after you think that, Chara snipes the fuck outta Asriel as he leans out of the cover of the wall that he was hiding behind. In the face. Ouch...

Asgore tries to avenge his son as Asriel sullenly trudges over to the 'out' area, but Chara ducks down behind the walls of the tower. 

Gaster borrows yours and Sans' guns with his magical hands and uses them to try to take out Mettaton, but Asgore yanks him out of the way and gets hit on the edge of his arm. Asgore huffs angerly and scowls as he heads over to where his son is sitting.

Mettaton was actually a pretty formidable opponent with his extendable arms. That was how Toriel was taken out, he shot her in the back of the head when she was hiding behind a bush.

Sans kept on cheating by teleporting behind various opponents, but he had to teleport away in order not to get caught. You saw this, but looked the other way. What? He was on your team.

Grillby keeps on trying to sweet talk you into letting him shoot you, but you just smirk, roll your eyes and force him to take cover by shooting at him. He also keeps on burning all of the bushes your team tries to hide behind.

You were always protected by Sans, so whenever someone got close enough to off you, Sans would appear close by and chase them off. At one point, you trick Grillby into coming close by pretending to allow him to shoot you but only for a kiss. You even dropped your gun. When he got close enough, you nodded to Sans, who shot him right in the back. (So that he couldn't burn the paint away and claim that he was never hit if it was on his 'skin'.) Grillby sulked as he walked away, murmuring that he was betrayed by his own true love. You gave him an apologetic peck to his cheek before he left because you felt sorry for him.

Papyrus was ruthless! He annihilated Gaster and almost got Sans by jumping from the top of a tree to the top of the tower and shot Gaster right into his chest and as he was aiming for Sans and Chara, (with one shot almost grazing his cheek bone, but he teleports an inch to the right to avoid it) you acted on impulse and lifted your shirt, showing off the lacy bra that you had put on in secret as a surprise to them later. So much for that... 

But it worked! Papyrus just stared at your chest and he couldn't dodge Gaster's shove. (Gaster couldn't shoot him since he was out now.) Papyrus couldn't catch himself and fell right off of the top of the tower and landed on the ground with a loud 'OOMF!' but he flipped back up and dashes for cover before you, Sans, and Chara could get a good shot in. He also lost his skull, but he snatched it up and reattached it as he ran.

You were now situated behind a wall and you were talking to Chara on one of the walkie talkies. Sans arrives right as you finish talking to Chara. "what did the brat say?"

You gave Sans a look before replying. "I just got finished telling _Chara_ to shoot at the blue smoke." You notice something and begin to sweat profusely while staring straight forward. (More than your exhausted body already was that is...)

Sans started to sweat as he looks to the right then turns back forward to stare into the distance like you were doing as the blue smoke wafts toward the both of you. "do you mean that blue smoke?"

You grimace. "Look, it wasn't my best toss, okay!?" 

Before Sans can reply, the walkie talkie crackles as Chara turns her's on. " _Locked onto target. About to fire. (And funnily enough, so is Mr.Big Bones...) Over._ "

You and Sans look at each other before scrambling up and shouting, "RUUUUUUUUN!!!"

And that's how you lose Sans. He took a paint ball to the knee to protect you.

You give him a hard kiss and vow to avenge him. He practically skips to the 'out' area.

You join Chara up on the tower and spot Mettaton trying to sneak up the back way over to where you are. You pretend not to take notice and wait until he's close enough before whipping around and shooting him right on the hand that was holding his gun out to shoot you. Mettaton just pouts and leaves after murmuring, "Oh, drat..."

You never noticed Papyrus until he landed right infront of you with his gun aimed right between your eyes. He smirks victoriously at you. "NYAH HA HA!!! SO? ANY LAST WORDS FOR THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS?" 

You Just smile at him serenely. "Yep! I just wanted to say that I hope you like blue."

Papyrus scrunches his face up in confusion. "WHAT?"

He catches sight of your hands coming from behind your back a second too late. You deploy the paint bomb. 

_**BOOM!!!** _

Luckily, Chara had caught your frantic hand gesture and had hopped onto a tree branch right next to the tower and positioned herself behind the trunk to protect her from the copious amount of paint that covered the area around you and Papyrus.

The tall skeleton just gaped at you as the buzzer sounded and a voice proclaimed that Team Void was the winner. 

Your team cheered in triumph as you smile at Papyrus and give him a paint filled smooch. (Yuck, not a good idea...) "You were really good Pap! You almost got me there!"

His shocked expression slowly morphed into a sullen scowl before he begrudgingly helped you down the slippery ramp by picking you up and teleporting over to the 'out' area where everyone else was congregating. 

When you two got there, you throw your hands up into the air and shout in victory. "Way to go Team Void!!" 

Everyone else on your team throws their hands up as well. "YEAH!"

After a few more minutes of congratulating each other and some light teasing, your team gets a small award from the manager of the building before you all head back to the golden limo and drive home. 

It was a fun day.

[TBC...]


	7. I Propose A Toast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Sorry yet again for the long wait! I just get so busy! Don't hate me please!

A week passes after your paintball war and by then the losing team's members have lost most of their sourness from losing. 

At the moment, it was around ten thirty in the morning and you were shrieking and giggling as you ran away from an evilly chuckling Sans. You had decided that you were going to tickle Sans as you were laying on the bed and messing with his bony feet. The other two had hightailed it when Sans shrieked, not wanting to be next. You were cackling gleefully until Sans had lept away and teleported behind you. You then yelped and ran away when Sans' hands gripped your _very_ ticklish sides. He quickly gave chase to explore the new interesting boon he had figured out about your body. 

"it's only fair doll! you can't hide for long! i'll get those delightfully ticklish sides of yours yet!" Sans yelled at you as you tore into the kitchen and looked around quickly. Where to hide, where to hide, where- aha! Your eyes zeroed onto Papyrus' form infront of the stove while he was cooking breakfast with Grillby.

Papyrus snorted derisively as he tossed something into the grits he was stirring. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, Y/N THINKS YOU'RE MORE MESMERIZING THAN ME? I AM THE EPITOME OF MESMERIZING-NESS!"

Grillby laughs mockingly while flipping a slice of turkey bacon. (You're allergic to pork. Shellfish as well.) "If that were the case, why does Y/n always gets carried away when staring into my flames with that dreamy and awed look on her face?"

Papyrus slams his gloved hand down onto the counter top, which happened to be the one that had the grits-covered spoon in it which causes grits to splatter everywhere. "WHAT!? SHE DOES NOT-!!"

"Ouch!" The two monsters whip around at hearing your cry of pain. Some of the grits had gotten on your arm moments after you had rounded the doorway.

"SWEETNESS!" "Darling!" Both stop what they're doing and run to your aid. 

You wave them off as you quickly lick up the length of your arm to get all of the grits off. "I'm fine, but I need- Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

Both of them were staring at you and your arm with lust-filled eyes. You then realize what was going through their murky, dirty minds and smack them upside the head to snap them out of it. You would have teased them, but you were in a hurry! Sans was going to round the corner any minute! 

You forgo explaining and step up to Papyrus to start unbuttoning his shiny blood red button up top. The tall skeleton immediately starts grabbing at you, thinking that you actually were going to get frisky, but you smack his hands away and grab him by his shoulders so that you can lift yourself up and place your feet ontop of his hip bones on each side. Grillby just stands there, immensely entertained.

Papyrus jerks and backs up harshly into the counter top before bracing himself on it, sweating profusely and stammering at you as you work. "Y-Y/N! WHAT ARE YOU D-DOING!?"

You duck into his rib cage and settle yourself as close to his spine as you can get before answering him. "I'm hiding from Sans. If you want to make it up to me for burning me all grit-bowl style then button your shirt back up and DON'T let him know I'm in here! Mislead him or something!"

After a moment of stammering and twitching, trying to get used to the feeling of someone snuggled under his rib cage and wrapped around his spine, he tries, but the buttons slip and slide out of his phalanges. "I FEEL SO V-VIOLATED..."

You smirk and caress his spine. "But you like it, don't you?" Even from where you are you can still see the bright red flush of his face. You snicker and peek up at Grillby through the gaps in Pap's ribs. "Grillby, help him please."

Grillby snickers as well, finding glee in Papyrus' discomfort before answering. "For you? Anything my dear." He quickly does up the buttons and then shoves him back over to the stove, while being careful not to jostle you. 

Papyrus wavers on his feet before straightening up and stirring the close to burning grits. "I FEEL SO MUCH HEAVIER..."

You glare up where his head is at and hiss at him. "Are you saying that I'm fat!?"

Papy jumps and tries to awkwardly pat you through his shirt. "N-NO, NO! I WAS JUST-!"

He was saved from further harassment by Sans' rather dramatic entrance. He raced into the kitchen and did a flip before landing with his arms outstretched and fingers clawed. His eye darted all over the kitchen before coming to the conclusion that you weren't there and dropping his hands to wipe at the bountiful rivers of sweat running down his face. 

Sans huffs and puffs and slumps into a chair before turning to the two monsters at the stove. "hey boss, have ya seen y/n anywhere? we have some... unfinished business to attend to." 

You shiver in terrified glee before tapping in Morse code on one of Papyrus' ribs. 'Tell him that I'll come out of hiding if he promises not to tickle me. I wont until he does.' Papyrus shivers violently, a bit of a red glow was beginning to grow at his crotch area. Good thing he has his black and red 'Poison is just extra seasoning' apron on. (You had gotten it for him to soften the blow of losing to your team. You had also gotten Grillby a new cutlery set. Sans got a jumbo sized bottle of mustard just because he felt left out.) 

"S-SHE -AHEM!- SHE'LL COME OUT OF HIDING ONLY IF YOU PROMISE NOT TO TICKLE HER." You pat his hip to tell him that he did a good job as you wait for Sans' response. 

Sans pouts and gets up to walk a bit closer to the agitated skeleton and barely composed fire elemental. "aww... i only wanted to make her laugh. come on boss, tell me where she is. it's not like she's... right... HERE!!!" He yells out as his eye flares and he grabs at you through Papyrus' shirt.

You shriek like a banshee and burst out of Papyrus' shirt like something out of 'Alien' and fall down ontop of a laughing Sans. "No fair! You can't find me by reading my soul! I know you did! That's cheating!" You grab his hands to make sure that he didn't try to go for your sides again. 

The stocky skeleton chuckles before conjuring up his tongue and licking his sharp teeth. "but babe, _cheaters always win_." His eye flares once more before going back to normal. "but i'll stop... for now." 

You narrow your eyes at him before getting up. You're a good sport (not really) so you help Sans up when he halfheartedly tries to get up. "Anyhoo, let's eat! I'm starving!"

You all sit down and your boyfriends take turns to serve you grits, bacon, and strawberry ice cream with pickles in it. (That last one was a special request and one that made all of your boyfriends look at you in bewilderment.) Papyrus is still a bit twitchy and Grillby is still snickering at him. (He fixed his shirt with magic, it's one of his favorites.) 

As you all dig in, you think that there's something missing in your ice cream concoction. After a moment you snap your fingers and look at Papyrus. (You ignore his flinch out of love.) "Aha! This ice cream will taste much better with the marshmallows from your Lucky Charms cereal! Can you get me some, hun?" 

Papyrus gets up and goes to the cabinet to get it in a daze, but as soon as he has it in his hand, his eyes flare up in fury. "WAIT JUST A MINUTE!!! I HAD FORGOTTEN JUST HOW MUCH OF A DISAPPOINTMENT THIS CEREAL WAS! THIS CEREAL IS A FARCE! THE COMPANY CLAIMS THAT IT'S 'MAGICALLY DELICIOUS' BUT IT'S ACTUALLY JUST SHITTY MARSHMALLOWS AND CORN PIECES!!! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS FARCE TO PERSIST ANY LONGER! WHERE IS THEIR MAIN FACTORY OF PRODUCTION!?"

Startled, you just shrug at him. He snarls before snatching his phone out of his pocket and searching for it himself. (He was rather gleeful when you showed him that you can learn just about anything through the use of Google.) He finds it and smiles a truly evil grin. "PERFECT. COME ALONG SANS! WE'RE GOING _HUNTING_." Sans shrugs before grinning as well and gets up as Papyrus walks over to you and kisses you on your slightly parted lips. "WE WILL BE BACK MOMENTARILY. NO MORE THAN TWENTY MINUTES, I THINK." Sans goes over to kiss you as well before strolling over to stand by his brother.

You look from between the two of them in quickly rising panic. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey! What are you doing!? You can't just annihilate an entire cereal brand!"

Papyrus gives you a droll look. "AND THEY CAN'T JUST TOY WITH THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS' EMOTIONS, NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED. GOOD BYE NOW." And with that, the two skeleton brothers vanish into thin air. 

You groan and rest your face onto your palms. "You all really should stop killing so many people or we'll have the Avengers, the Justice League, the Fantastic Four, AND the X-Men after our asses..." You don't even want to think about any antiheroes or supervillains that might be after you all because of the deceased's connections. 

Grillby just gives you a devil-may-care smile and goes back to his breakfast. "If anyone does try to attack us, we'll handle it. Don't worry so much dear, it's not good for the children." He gives your slightly swollen tummy a light pat before going back to his meal.

Speaking of children, that just made you have to go to the bathroom. You sigh and push yourself away from the table. At Grillby's raised eyebrow you murmur, 'bathroom' and go to said facility. You pull your pants down, sit down, cross your legs, fold your hands together and let out your pee like the lava demon tsunami thing from Fantasia 2000. (You love that movie as well.) You then bust out laughing with how prim and proper you look with you peeing so ferociously.

After you're finished in the bathroom, you go back to finish your breakfast, but you feel sick as soon as you sit down. This then causes you to dash for the bathroom once more but now you're hurling what you ate into the toilet while Grillby holds your hair out of your face. Five minutes later you're eating your ice cream concoction while Grillby is rubbing your back and you're both watching TV on your red couch. 

When fifteen minutes of you and Grillby watching 'Revolution' on Netflix (best TV show ever... at least one of them. You also love Supernatural, Doctor Who, Hannibal, and Minority Report. You totally ship Arthur/Dashiel. You're weird like that) pass, you hear the arrival of Papyrus and Sans in the kitchen. Your eyes don't leave the screen as you call out to them. "In here!"

Papyrus and Sans walk into the living room covered in blood and other unidentifiable things you would like to stay unidentified. There was a commercial on about a haunted house that was open for around two weeks in the downtown area. The two disappear into the bedroom to change and freshen up before coming back and sitting down on the couch on your other side. (You had forbidden them from touching or sitting on anything when they are dirty or bloody.) 

Sans (carefully) snuggles into your lap, not even paying attention to the TV now. "i'm still wired from me and boss's hunting trip, do ya want to go to that haunted house in downtown?"

You tilt your head and think about it. You wouldn't be remiss about it. You actually liked spooky things, at least not when they're happening to you in reality... You stroke Sans' head, causing him to purr and snuffle into your neck. (Cats, the lot of em...) "I wouldn't mind going, but let's finish this episode first though. Miles is about to beat the shit out of someone." 

Grillby looks over at you in concern. "Are you sure? You threw up not twenty minutes ago."

Papyrus and Sans gave you a concerned look as well. "WAIT, REALLY?" "doll, if you're not feelin' up to it-"

You cover Sans' mandibles with your hand. "I'm fine. I'm even eating, see?" You show off your questionable ice cream which causes everyone to scrunch up their 'noses' and turn away. (Not before one last concerned look however.) 

After the episode that you were on ended, you all headed out. 

 

///

 

This was a bad idea.

It's this thought that plagues you as you and your boyfriends are politely 'asked' to leave the premises. 

_Twenty minutes earlier_

"Hey, this is pretty spooky!" You say as you walk through another cobweb filled doorway. 

Sans shrugs and bobs his head to the Living Tombstone's remix of Spooky Scary Skeletons. "it's alright, but i think that this song is the best part of the whole experience." 

Papyrus nods along with him while keeping a hand on the small of your back. "IF YOU HAD WANTED SOMETHING SCARY, THEN YOU ONLY NEEDED TO ASK, NYAH HAH HAH!"

You roll your eyes and edge away from a barking dog. "Yeah, scary, not eternal nightmare fuel."

Grillby sighs in mock sorrow and brings you close. "Alas, you already suffer from that by looking at their faces every morning. But don't worry, I'll sooth your pain-"

"LISTEN HERE YOU HELLBOY REJECT-!" "just wait til i get my hands on you, then your face'll be nightmare fuel too-!"

"Boys, boys, stop fight- AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" All three of them shut up and whipped around to look at you and bring you close when you let loose a bloodcurdling scream. 

You don't know how they did it, but they had managed to make a seemingly real looking, yet super creepy, old photo of a disturbing old lady come to life and jump out at you. That was your worst fear, inanimate and creepy pictures coming to life and jumping out to get you. 

And it had just happened. 

It had scared you so bad that it had triggered your morning sickness which caused you to dash over to a conveniently placed trash can and vomit into it. Surprise! There was someone in there too and they had _the hugest freaking chainsaw ever_. 

Oh yeah, _and you just threw up all over him_. 

Pissed off, the man cusses you out as you threw up some more. 

Your boyfriends saw red.

Aaaand yep, you guessed it. They killed him. 

_Present_

(You think they may have a problem...)

Either way, you all had teleported there and your stomach was still a bit too wonkey to be able to teleport safely, so you all were walking back. You didn't mind, it was a beautiful day.

And as if to contradict you, the sky grew dark and began to pour down proverbial cats and dogs. 

Grillby curses and quickly takes off his jacket so that most of the rain couldn't touch him. He was only partially successful by the look of the charred looking spots on his arms, hands, and face.

You gasp in panic when you see this and then proceed to tug him underneath a leafy tree that's next to a small lake. Papyrus and Sans are laughing their nonexistent asses off as they follow you two while flicking small amounts of water at Grillby. You puff out your cheeks as you fuss over Grillby while he glares at the two skeletons before grabbing the both of them by their throats and tossing them out and into the nearby lake. You try not to giggle as they sputter and splash around before teleporting back over to the tree that you two were under.

Papyrus shakes his head violently as he tries to get water out of his skull. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! IT'S GOING TO TAKE _DAYS_ TO GET ALL OF THIS WATER OUT OF HE- _HURKK_!!" Grillby just grabs the both of them by their throats again and then tosses them back into the lake.

Grillby yawns as he inspects the charred spots on his fingertips. "Oh my, look at how many fucks I just do not give. Hm! That sure is a large amount of _I don't fucking care._ Don't you **ever** splash water at me _ever again_."

Looks like Grillby's still seriously pissed.

This time, Papyrus stays silent as he and Sans climb out of the lake and plop down on your other side, far away from the fuming Grillby.

Oh God, you can't hold it in anymore!

SNERK!!

Your boyfriends look at you as you snort and giggle at the same time. You can't stop, it's just too fucking funny. The surly drowned cat looks on their faces! The thundercloud bitchy look on his face! HA!

While you were losing your fucking _mind_ , your three monsters looked at you like you were the most beautiful thing that they had ever seen. The sun had started to peek out from behind the clouds and illuminated your hair and face, making the water that was on it to sparkle and shimmer. They all had determined looks on their faces soon there after. 

Papyrus is the one that gets up and goes to you first after you had finally calmed down. He stands up tall and takes your hands in his as he looks deep into your eyes. "Y/N. I LOVE YOU, AND I KNOW THAT YOU ADORE ME MOST OF ALL SO... M-MARRY ME!" 

Oh my. That was not what you were expecting. Your jaw drops and you're silent for long enough that Papyrus actually looks a bit teary eyed. Seeing this, you shake the shock off before pouncing on him and placing kisses all over his face while exclaiming, "YES! YES! YES! YES! OF COURSE I WILL!"

The tall skeleton nearly goes boneless (heh) at hearing your answer and holds you close as he kisses you back. Papy pauses just long enough to slide a long since conjured up bone-ring. It's dark red and has an engraving of what looks like spaghetti and meatballs all around it. He then goes back to kissing you. Grillby breaks it up as he shoves Papyrus away and glares at him. "That's not how you propose to someone! _this_ is how it's done." He drops to one knee and takes one of your hands as the other holds up a ring that looks like it's made up of bluish purple embers. "Y/n, I love you with all of my being and soul. So, will you give me the ultimate honor of making it official and letting me love you for the rest of eternity, bond with me and marry me?"

You're full on squealing and crying now. "YES! Of course!" Grillby smiles at you lovingly and slides his fire-ring onto your finger before bringing you into a sweet kiss. 

But that kiss gets interrupted by Sans as he taps Grillby on the shoulder. Grillby reluctantly pulls away from you and scowls at the stocky skeleton. " _What/ _?"__

__Sans gives him a shit eating grin and points at his constantly ablaze head. "there's something on your head."_ _

__Grillby squints at him. "What? No I do-"_ _

__Sans cuts him off by slapping the back of his head, thus making his head pitch forward and surprisingly causing a dark orange bone-ring that has tiny mustard bottles engraved all over it to come flying out of Grillby's hair-fire and into the skeleton's other hand. You know it's mustard because Sans had helpfully put an 'M' on each bottle. As Grillby's giving him a death glare, Sans turns back over to you. "oh hey, would ya look at that? another ring? well, might as well not let it go to waste. do ya not mind marrying me too doll?"_ _

__You giggle and pick up Sans and twirl him around. "Yeah, you too ya goofball! (But you do need to apologize to Grillbz. You did throw water at him earlier, so give him a break. K?)"_ _

__Sans sighs and rolls his eyes before tossing out a halfhearted 'sorry' over to a not convinced Grillby. You smile and shake your head as you slide the last ring onto your finger. These silly monsters were yours._ _

__Now and forever._ _

__[TBC...]_ _


End file.
